Two Sides of the Same Coin
by lapicree
Summary: Sage wanted nothing more than to be a normal teenage girl but with her families lineage that was far from possible. So instead she's trying to balance a new school, helping her aunt, figuring out how to control her problematic powers, and helping all her new friends stay out of the alphas way. Easy right? Eventual Stiles/OC and follows season 1 timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters the only characters I own are Sage Ackley and her family! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sage Ackley hated moving, she hated boxes and musty homes that smelled of other tenants, she hated lugging her meager belongings into a blank room, she hated hearing her aunt's pep talks about making new friends and all of this being an adventure. She hated new schools and new peers, Sage absolutely hated every aspect of moving and yet here she was unpacking the belongings left between herself and her aunt Joyce. This had been the fourth move in three years and to say it was taking a toll on Sage would be an understatement. Sure she understood the necessity of it but it didn't make it any easier to leave as soon as she would start to get comfortable in a new place. It felt like every time she was just starting to make friends and get into her routine her aunt would rip the rug from under her and make her move to another foreign place. This time it was to a sleepy town known as Beacon Hills, a lush green area that held dark secrets that Sage knew all to well. As Sage unpacked the last rack of dishes her mind replayed the memory of her aunt storming into the living room two nights ago muttering about leaving.

 _"Sage back your things were leaving tomorrow afternoon, anything you don't pack tonight and tomorrow morning stays behind." Joyce's voice quivered the last part and Sage could practically feel her resolve slipping as she look onto Sage's fallen face._

 _"Joyce what happened I thought we were finally going to settle here."_

 _Sage watched as her aunt started chewing on her left thumb, a tick she did only when she had to break bad news to her._

 _"I know sweetie I really thought the council was done moving us, but there has been a, well an issue and Alan needs my help."_

 _Dropping her hazel eyes on the book she was reading before her aunt stormed in, Sage let the words roll through her head as she processed everything Joyce had said. If this was council business then Joyce would need her help and Sage really hated dealing with the supernatural._

 _"What are we dealing with?" Joyce shook her head at her question._

 _"Not we just me, you will continue on with your studies at school and Deaton has offered to help you with your druid studies but you will not be anymore involved. You're only sixteen and you don't need to be apart of this if you don't have to."_

 _Sage was somewhat relieved that her aunt wouldn't be forcing her into council business, as much as she wanted to help a bigger part of her just wanted to be normal and it looked as if her aunt agreed._

 _"Ok I'll start packing my bags." With a final look towards Joyce they both shared a sad smile, Sage could see that this move was something neither of them wanted._

Hearing a crash from the living room Sage was ripped from her memories and brought back to her dreaded reality. Following the noise of the crash Sage found her aunt surrounded by mountain ash muttering cruses and blowing her thick curly brown hair out of her face. Sage took her time to examine the woman who was always mistaken for her sister, they had similar build both standing at 5'7 and slim bodies, both sported thick brown hair the only difference being Sage's hair held soft waves while her aunts was a curly mess, they both held signature hazel eyes that ran in their once big family and though her aunt was thirty she looked much younger, most people never got close to guessing her actual age.

Sage was caught staring and she couldn't help but smirk at the scene before her, her aunt looked like a cartoon character with messy hair and flailing limbs.

"You could help you know."

Joyce voice came out sharp and Sage had to physically stop herself breaking out into full belly laughter at the scene, people mostly assumed they had similar personalties since they looked so much a like but those people were sorely mistaken, Sage and Joyce couldn't be more different. Sage was carefree and had a permanent smirk on her face, because she was usually laughing with someone or at someone, but Joyce was serious and had crease lines from always frowning.

"I could help you but then I'd miss the show of you fumbling about."

Joyce started to glare at the young woman but couldn't stop the small smile filling her face, though the older woman was serious and rigid she had a soft spot for her niece and some how she always managed to make Joyce lighten up.

"You're twisted you know, getting pleasure out of watching your poor aunt make a fool out of herself."

Sage raised her brows at her aunt always thrown off on the rare occasions she would banter with her.

"I can't help that its the little things in life that bring me joy."

Joyce rolled her eyes in show at her niece then grabbed a handful of the mountain ash and threw it in her direction grinning like a small child. Shrieking Sage dogged the dust flying her way and retreated behind the couch her hands up in defeat.

"You win, I'll help."

Sending a final smile to her still laughing aunt Sage found the broom in the kitchen and allowed herself the small notion that maybe this place could be home at least for a bit. Once she returned to the living room broom in hand the two women got to work cleaning up the large mess of ash in a comfortable silence. It wasn't long though that Joyce was bringing up what Sage's soon to be new work place.

"So I talked to Alan this morning and he's agreed to let you work at the animal clinic after school."

Sage nodded her head automatically excited to learn from another druid besides her aunt and late father, though Deaton was a healer like her aunt, Sage was sure the man would have some tips for her elemental problem.

"Whats the name of this place?"

"Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, its about a 10 minute drive from here, shouldn't take you long to get there."

Joyce's voice raised just a slight octave at the end of her words and when she turned to question the tone in her voice her aunt was already starting a rant.

"I just want you to promise me that no matter what Deaton teaches you or what you see you will stay out of this. You focus on your studies and thats it, let me deal with the wolves."

Sage couldn't help but cringe at the last part, even though she had always been surrounded by the notion of supernatural creatures since birth this would be the first time that she might actually have to deal with them since her father passed and that just didn't sit well in her stomach.

"I promise Joyce nothing but school and work for me. You seriously don't have to worry about me going on the hunt for some new furry friends." Joyce gave her a very pointed look of annoyance at her terminology which only made Sage's face break out into a huge grin.

"You're not funny you know that right."

"Most people think Im a laugh a minute its only you who is immune to my charms."

Rolling her eyes for the second time at the young girl Joyce went back into silent concentration as she picked large pieces of glass off the hard wood floors while Sage swept up the last of the ash glad to know that at least some of the time she was able to get her aunt out of her own head. Once the job was done both girls made their way into the kitchen and got to work making a mid day snack before they tackled into the rest of unpacking. It was while they were eating their sandwiches that Sage got the courage to ask her aunt what had been on her mind since the older woman told her she would be learning from Deaton.

"So this friend of yours the vet will he be able to help me control whatever it is I do? Because Ive only met one other druid with my same 'gift' and well now he's dead too."

Sage hated talking about her father and the only times she was able to stomach the notion of him being gone was by making a big joke out of it, like the situation was so ridiculous that it just had to be laughed at. However where Sage liked to make a sarcastic notion out her fathers death her aunt was very tight lipped about the whole situation and tried to avoid talking about it as much as possible.

"Well you know as well as I do that elementals are harder to come by but Deaton is more than just a healer, he has experience with a lot more of our people than even your father and I did, so if anyone can help you to control the earth around you, its him."

Sage raised her eyebrows at her aunt surprised to hear the man had earned the hardest thing to come by, her aunts praise. Nodding her head in understanding Sage went back to picking at her sandwich trying to calm the nerves in her stomach, soon she would be starting a new school, a new job, learning to control her gifts, oh and on top of that trying to avoid creatures of the night. This year was going to be rough and when her aunt looked out at the window see the light skies turn to a pale grey she gave her niece a look of worry and both knew that tonight there would be rain, and lots of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own any characters from Teen Wolf the only characters I take ownership of are Sage Ackley and her family. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Sage woke up on Sunday morning in a fog of memories. Last night had been horrid; she unpacked since about two in the morning, and once she was done she had fallen into bed not bothering to change out of her skinny jeans and black v-neck. She was plagued with nightmares the entire night always the same image of the screaming face of her father begging her to run. It plagued her mind as she rolled awake at six in the morning, her head pounding from lack of sleep and her eyes dark with the tears that slipped out while she was unconscious. Something Sage would never admit to was she was afraid. She usually took pride that she wasn't fearful of anything to other people but when it was just her and no one to pretend to she could be honest and honestly her biggest fear was sleeping. Rest usually brought nothing but release and relaxation to others but for her it was nothing but heartbreaking memories, and she hated it. Finally succumbed to the fact that she was up for the day she moved her body about stretching out the tightness of her muscles from being so tense all night. It wasn't long before she was padding towards the shower ready to wash the night off her and start a new.

After getting dressed in another pair of dark skinny jeans and an emerald v-neck that made her eyes seem greener than gold, she slipped on her favorite pair of black doc martens and ran the brush through her long hair letting it fall into soft waves around her rounded face. Opting for minimal makeup she covered her face with a fair face powder and added a couple swipes of mascara and finished the look by applying a nude gloss to her plumped lips. Giving herself a smile in the mirror she focused on her dimpled cheeks as she mentally prepared for the day ahead of her. She was starting her new job at the animal clinic, and she was beyond nervous for what awaited her. Sighing deeply she turned to her door grabbing her favorite black hoodie laying on her messy bed and made her way down the stairs smelling the sweet scent of fresh coffee and bagels. Grabbing a mug from the counter she filled the cup to the brim and inhaled the aroma, black coffee had always been one of Sage's guilty pleasures.

"How'd you sleep?" Joyce's question was clipped as if she already knew the answer from the storm outside but wanted Sage to admit to it.

"Great my dreams were filled with cupcakes and ponies nothing new."

Sage shrugged the last part as she found a seat at the bar, waiting for the bagels to come out of the toaster oven and tried her hardest to avoid her aunts hard stare.

"You know your sarcasm is not welcomed in this house at seven thirty in the morning you have to wait at least until nine."

Sage blew out a small breath in relief that her aunt wouldn't start hounding her about her frequent nightmares and finally met Joyce's matching hazel eyes giving her a little smile in thanks but mostly to annoy the older woman. Sage was no means a morning person, but she could at least function in the morning her aunt, on the other hand, was a brooding child in the morning always acting as if someone peed in her cereal.

"Well someone is a ray of sunshine today."

Joyce just scoffed at her comment and plated the toasted bagels adding the perfect amount of cream cheese before sliding the plate to her niece a little rougher than necessary.

"Are you ready for your first day?"

Sage just nodded as she stuffed her face with the toasted goodness, too focused on her food to keep a productive conversation.

"I want you to treat Alan with respect no smart ass comments you got me?"

Swallowing the dry mess in her mouth Sage took a big gulp of coffee before widening her eyes in innocence and pulling a hand to her chest like she'd been stabbed.

"Me a smart ass, never!" Smiling at her aunt annoyed look she finished the rest of her breakfast before asking her aunt about her soon to be job.

"So are you nervous? I mean counseling moody teenagers is no easy task, Ms. Ackley." Sage made sure to add emphasis on the last part hoping to annoy her aunt another time this morning.

"You know Sage I'll make you my first appointment on Monday if you keep this up."

"No Thank you, Ms. Ackley, I see you enough already."

Joyce only rolled her eyes at her niece and deciding she had enough of her banter made her way to her room upstairs but before she was all the way tucked far away from her niece she made another speech about respect and warned her not to be late then closed her door firmly leaving Sage to finish her coffee and browse through her phone. After an hour of memorizing her schedule and reading everything she could about the small town of Beacon Hills, Sage locked her phone and made her way back to her room to grab her purse and keys. Taking one last look in the mirror she felt the effects of the caffeine in her system and could feel her jittering nerves starting to resurface. Running a hand through her hair she left her room and her house feeling like an endless knot of nerves. Getting into her four-door red Mazda she plugged her phone in finding her favorite band she allowed the music to fill the car before throwing the car into reverse and following the directions on her phone to her new job. The drive was an easy one, and her aunt was right when she said it was pretty close. She got there exactly at eight fifty-four giving her at least five minutes to calm her nerves. This was just an average job; sure he would teach her more about her powers, but it wasn't like she hadn't practiced with Joyce all the time. It would be fine, no supernaturals just a bunch of puppies and kittens and a couple of druids learning from one another, really no big deal. Checking her face in her rearview mirror one last time, Sage took a deep breath before getting out of her car and making her way to the vets office.

The door read Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and a small orange open sign hung from the inside of the door; everything was seemingly ordinary, and it put Sage's beating heart at ease. Opening the glass door Sage heard the bell go indicating a guest, and she was shocked to see a boy about her age around the corner from one of the examination rooms. He had shaggy brown hair that kind of fell in his face; his eyes were a rich brown, and he had a soft face that held one dimple instead of two like hers. He gave her a warm smile and Sage could feel her body relaxing at least she wouldn't be here alone.

"Um is Deaton here? I'm supposed to start today and um well you don't look old enough to be a doctor, no offense, I mean we're probably the same age, or something."

Sage sounded like a babbling idiot, and her voice dropped off at the end of her sentence kicking herself from sounding so stupid. The boy chuckled lightly at her fumbling before offering his hand.

"You must be Sage, I'm Scott I work as a technician after school too, Deaton is in his office on the phone but asked me to show you around."

Nodding her head like a bobble head Sage followed Scott behind the counter and listen intently as he showed her all the kennels and explained the basics of the job that much to Sage's dismay included cleaning up a lot of shit.

"So we are glorified janitors for pets?"

Scott laughed at her light tone and gave her a small nod letting her know she hit the nail on the head. Once he showed her around they got started on cleaning out the dog kennels both falling in light chatter.

"So you just moved here right?"

"Yea my aunt and I just got in yesterday from Washington. Do you go to Beacon Hills high?"

"Yup start my sophomore year tomorrow, you?"

"Yea same actually."

On they went discussing class schedule, both finding out they had English and economics together, they talked about friends or really Scott talked about a boy named Stiles and Sage listened and soon they were in an easy flow of cleaning the kennels and drying them before Deaton walked in a bit flustered. The man a little taller than Scott and held a kind face smiling knowingly at Sage like they held all the secrets in the world.

"Hello, Sage, I'm so sorry for the wait I got held up on the phone with a chocolate crisis."

"No worries, Scott has put me to work in you wake."

Sage sent Scott a small smirk as he looked at his boss a little sheepishly, and Sage took note that whenever put in the spotlight, Scott would widen his eyes like a big puppy.

"Well glad you two are hitting it off, if you come with me I'll show you how to work the phone and then you can help Scott with the rest of the kennels."

Giving him a small nod Sage followed Deaton out of the room and back to the front desk where he motioned to the small monitor and the phones. Showing her the basics on creating an appointment and how to call out. Everything seemed pretty normal, and Sage felt herself relax even more around Deaton. She could see now why her aunt gave him such praise, he had an air about him that made her feel like she could trust him. Honestly he reminded her of her dad a bit, the way he wisdom etched across his face.

"You know you look just like your aunt."

Smiling Sage nodded at the older man use to this reaction. "Yea most people think we're sisters."

"So that should just about do it for the front you can shadow Scott today and he'll show you the ropes then at one we have a broken leg to attend to."

Smiling at Deaton's excitement Sage walked back to the room she left Scott in and groaned a bit realizing how many kennels were left to clean. Around twelve Deaton sent Scott and Sage out for lunch, and since Scott only had a bike, they hoped in Sages car. Scott gave directions towards the nearest coffee house; she needed black coffee and a pastry stat.

"So you said it was just you and your aunt?"

"Yea, my mom, passed when she had me and my dad died about three years ago." Sage's voice tightened on the last part not quite use to saying it even after all this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Glancing over at her passenger Sage could see that he was mentally kicking himself for asking her and deciding to be kind she sent him a full on dimple grin and shaking her head at his apology.

"No, you don't have to be sorry, it's a perfectly normal and common question. It's not as hard to talk about it as it sounds at least not anymore."

Grinning back at her Scott motion for a right turn and soon they were pulling into a place that held liquid gold. Once they got coffee and food for themselves and Deaton they made their way back to the animal clinic. Bringing in their feast the three coworkers sat at the front laughing at Deaton's patient stories and Scotts misadventures with his closest friend. It was in this time that Sage realized she was enjoying herself for the first time in a very long time, even in Washington she didn't remember laughing or smiling this much. Once one came, Sage watched on as Scott and Deaton helped mend a broken bone. As he placed the splint with deaf fingers, Deaton never stopped teaching, always having them come in close as he explained his process, cracking vet jokes along the way. After they got done it was about four and Deaton gave Scott the go ahead to head home since all that was left was to teach Sage how to close up. Walking Scott out, Sage gave a small wave to her new friend and was surprised when he jogged back with a concentrated look.

"Um, so I thought since you're new that Stiles and I could show you around tomorrow, it's always to better to start with friends, you know."

Nodding in agreement she rushed out her appreciation fumbling a bit when she realized how eager she sounded but was rewarded with a full laugh from Scott making her break out into a full smile. Once the laughter died they made plans to meet by the buses in the front so they could walk to English together and then with final smiles and small waves Sage made her way back into the clinic, with a buzz of excitement that she wouldn't have to walk the halls of Beacon Hills alone. Inside she found Deaton in the exam room pulling out some familiar and unfamiliar herbs. Turning towards her he asked for her to flip the sign to closed and draw the blinds, with a sharp jerk of her head Sage did as she was told and then made her way next to Deaton.

"So I know your aunt wants me to teach you about healing and the basics of everything we use but I have to say it won't be a lot of help in your case."

Staring at him a little shocked, Sage processed his words and what they could mean and just as she was about to voice her confusion Deaton started to move towards the exam room door closing it softly and turning his head towards her with a more serious look.

"Sage being an elemental is a lot different than being a healer or even a darach, I can only heal with my knowledge, herbs, and sheer force of will. Darachs can only have power from sacrifice, human deaths, but your power come directly from you, no herbs or sacrifices needed."

Sage was sure her jaw was gaping open like an idiot, it wasn't as if he was giving her any new information he was just the first person who seemed like he could help her control and wield her power instead of just telling her to control her emotions and learn how to heal, like a certain aunt and father.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Sage, that if you want to I can teach you how do a lot more than just create a rain storm when you're distressed, I'm saying I can teach you to really use your gift in a way it hasn't been used in centuries."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters, the only characters I take ownership of are Sage Ackley and her family. Enjoy! (Also yay Sage and Stiles interactions)**

Chapter 3

Sage never got a chance to put up glowing stars when she was a kid; she was never in a home long enough to put up stars. It had always been something she wanted to, she would sometimes imagine the light that flickered from her childhood nightlight would be her glowing stars, but it was never the same. Now that she was in a room, her room, and she could see what she had been missing out on all those years. Little glows of light filled her ceiling and Sage couldn't help the smirk that took over her tired features, yes the real thing was always better. It must have been hours that Sage was staring at her ceiling letting Dr. Deaton's speech absorb into her skin, etching every word into her mind, analyzing every sentence. After his proclamation, he asked Sage to go home get some rest and think about it. He wanted this to be her choice and if she decided to do as her aunt asked and learn the basics he would teach her just that. However, if she wanted to learn about her power, well then he could teach her more than she ever thought possible. Blowing out a shaky breath Sage could feel the prickle of tears on the edge of her eyes and it wasn't long before the familiar patter of rain started hitting her window. Soon her eyes got heavy, and Sage was able to cry herself to sleep, too tired to care about the dreaded nightmares that awaited her.

Sage's alarm shot her awake and for the first time since her father's death Sage wasn't sweating profusely and her heart wasn't racing, today she woke up refreshed and groggy like every other teenager. A huge grin busted across her mouth taking pride in the fact that she was able to sleep all night without a single scream. Hopping out of her bed in a better mood than ever, Sage made her way to her closet trying to decide on what to wear her first day. It didn't take long until clothes were thrown all around her room, and Sage was pacing in front of her mirror, frustrated with everything she owned. Deciding to take a break from her grueling task Sage rushed to the shower letting the hot water scold her skin and the steam to engulf her lungs. After her rejuvenating shower, Sage padded to her room finally set on and outfit. Deciding on a gray loose tank top tucked into her favorite pair of black denim high waisted shorts with a long forest green cardigan, unbuttoned, hanging off her shoulders. Sage shoved her socked cover feet into a pair of worn black converse and took a moment to look over her outfit smiling at how rested she look. Deciding to wear her hair in natural long waves, Sage applied her face powder adding a black liner to her lids leaving a small, winged tip at the edges. Applying some mascara and her favorite nude lip gloss, she decided her face was on and ready to go. Sage added her father's old necklace; it was a simple silver chain with a single pendant of a wooden oak tree. Happy with her look Sage grabbed her black messenger bag and headed to the kitchen taking the steps two at a time, her body craving coffee. Shooting past her aunt who was reading the Beacon Hills newspaper eyes furrowed in worry, Sage grabbed her favorite mug filling it the brim then went to the cupboard to grab a couple of pop tarts. Once satisfied with her breakfast Sage took a seat next to her aunt digging into her feast.

"Well someone looks they had a good night's sleep."

Joyce's voice was hopeful as she looked at her niece's face. The usual dark rings that took residence under her eyes weren't there, and she was sporting a full smile instead of her usual sarcastic grin.

"I slept great, no nightmares." Shrugging her shoulders trying make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Well good, you need all the rest you can get for your or should I say our first day."

Sending a grin at her aunt Sage mockingly rolled her eyes at the older woman.

"You'll do great Joyce I don't know anyone who can give advice quite like you can."

Joyce tried to fight the grin that was starting to fill her face, but it was no use; she was a sucker when it came to Sage.

"Whatcha reading?" Sage's voice was light, but Joyce knew all to well that the younger woman caught her distressed look earlier.

"Last night a couple of joggers found a body in the woods, there aren't a lot of details, it says they have people in custody, or it was a possible animal attack." Joyce's voice dropped low at animal attack, and Sage knew instantly what she was thinking.

"You think it's wolves?"

Nodding her head, Joyce closed the paper and sighed deeply before turning towards her niece a look of worry etched across her face.

"You remember our promise right, no getting involved just focus on your studies."

"I know, I won't, I promise. I'll leave the supernatural and the teenage counseling to you."

Joyce gave her a sharp nod in acceptance before getting up to grab the rest of her things but before she was out of the room she turned back to Sage a look of horror on her face.

"I completely forgot to ask how yesterday went? I was going to ask when I got in but it was late, and you were sleeping."

Sage choked a bit on her coffee at Joyce's question, not sure if she should answer honestly or keep it to herself.

"It went great, I met a guy who's in my grade who works there after school, his name is Scott. Then afterward, Deaton just showed me some basic herbs, nothing exciting." Sage made a snap decision to keep it to herself.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it."

And with no other questions her aunt made it up the stairs, and Sage let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Sage hated lying to her aunt, but she had a feeling that if she told her what Deaton had said she wouldn't be able to go back to the vet, and she wasn't ready for that. Last night she made the decision that she was going to take him up on his offer and maybe after she had some control she could let her aunt in on the know. Finishing her coffee, Sage read the paper her aunt left behind, her stomach squeezing at the speculation of it being an animal, oh if they only knew.

It didn't take long before her aunt was clapping down the stairs in a pencil skirt, basic white blouse and a pair of black heels. Blowing out a whistle to her aunt Sage had to duck as Joyce threw one of many pens at her head, clearly unamused by Sages cat calling. Chuckling uncontrollably both ladies made their way out the front door and into their different cars, Sage would have just driven with her aunt but since she had work after school, she was stuck driving herself. Putting the car in reverse Sage made her way to Beacon Hills high. It was a pretty beautiful drive, seeing how most of the roads were lined with thick trees, but Sage was too busy nervously chewing on her thumb to even notice. Sure she had been the new girl many times but even with all her practice it never made it any easier. Being new was awkward and lonely, she would have to watch on as her peers all got to laugh, joke, or even complained to old friends, something she had never known. At least this first day she would have a somewhat familiar face to get to English with, if nothing else.

Putting her car into park next to a sky blue jeep Sage took a shaky breath and made her way towards what she guessed was the bus drop off. Her hazel eyes scanned for familiar brown ones but came up empty, so instead she looked for shaggy hair and saw him instantly. Scotts back was towards her, and he seemed to be in a very animated conversation with a boy who wore a buzz cut and had a pale complexion. The boy he was talking to was actually kind of cute. Sage shook her head at her thoughts and then decided she could look but not touch.

Walking towards Scott she made it about halfway when she heard the boy next to Scott announce pretty loudly "A wolf bit you?" Sage's stomach sunk, and head started to swirl.

"Uh huh."

Sage shook her head, this could not be happening, deciding quickly Sage hid behind a concrete pillar as they walked towards the front continuing their conversation.

"No, not a chance."

"Ok well, I heard a wolf howling."

The buzz cut friend shocks his head before answering jerkily. "No, you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't. How do you know what I heard."

Both boys stopped and moved towards a rack of bikes, Scott looking around, probably looking for her.

"Cause California doesn't have wolves, there haven't been any in like sixty years."

"Really?"

Scott seemed shock and Sage gave a nod in agreeance even if he couldn't see her.

"Yes, really there are no wolves in California."

"Ok, if you're not going to believe me about the wolf you're not gonna believe me that I found the body."

"Really?!"

Sage decided now was a good of time as any to make her appearance and walked from around the pillar and filling the short space to Scott before she could change her mind. Stepping behind him, Sage could see his friend standing there a little-opened mouth, apparently shocked at seeing a girl approach Scott. Tapping on his shoulder Scott spun to face her and gave her a one dimpled grin.

"Sage hey, I was wondering where you were at."

Smiling tightly Sage took a quiet breath in to calm her nerves.

"Yea sorry I got lost a bit this campus is huge."

Scotts friend next to him started hitting him pretty hard on the shoulder clearly annoyed about being left out of this conversation.

"Oh sorry, uh Sage this is my friend Stiles, Stiles this is my well my coworker Sage."

Scott fumbled on the last bit, unsure whether to call her a friend or not. Smiling at the infamous Stiles, Sage gave him a small wave.

"I've heard a lot about you." Sage couldn't help but laugh as the boy gawked at Scott, concerned with what his friend had said about him.

"I'm sure Scott painted me out to be the angle I am."

Scott rolled his eyes at the boy, and Sage let out another giggle and was rewarded with a full blown smile from Stiles. Wait, Sage Ackley did not giggle, she laughed and smiled but she did not giggle. Shaking her head a bit at the notion Sage shifted her eyes from Stiles chestnut ones and focused back on Scott.

"We should probably get to English before the bell, c' mon."

Scott motioned for her to follow him, and Sage ended up sandwiched between Scott and Stiles until they reached the hallway where the trio was able to spread out.

"Are you in English with us Stiles?"

When she turned her head to direct her question to the boy, she caught him clearly staring at her, and she had to force herself from grinning like an idiot.

"Um yup, I will uh be there along with you and my Scotty boy."

Sage gave a nod before turning her head back in front of her unsure what to make of the boys next to her. She was pretty nervous for Scott, mostly if he had heard howling and was bitten then there was a pretty big possibility that he was on the verge of being a shapeshifter. Sage shook her head at the irony of it all and went into preparation mode. If he were a werewolf Sage would have to leave hints around, she needed him to know sooner rather than later especially if the full moon was on Friday. Also, she would have to tell Deaton and Joyce because teenage wolves were a lot different the full grown wolves. Sages mind was still swirling when Scott shook her a bit, caught in distraction.

"Huh, sorry what'd you say?"

"Which lunch do you have? If you want, you can sit with us."

Sage looked up at both boys, somehow they made it to English and were standing outside the door waiting for the class to be let in.

"I have second lunch what about you guys."

Stiles was the one to answer this time.

"Same as us! So we can all meet outside the lunch room, cool?"

Smiling brightly at the kind boys Sage was relieved that she wouldn't have to sit alone. "Yea that's perfect, thanks, guys."

Sage could see the redness rising in Stiles' cheek as Scott shrugged in nonchalance, Sage couldn't help but be a little relieved that she made Stiles kind of nervous since he made her very nervous. Once the doors opened the three of them entered class taking seats in the back, Scott sitting across from Stiles while Sage took a place behind the twitchy boy. Once class started the teacher began to drone on about the body found in the woods, and she could see Scott and Stiles give each other a small smirk in pride. Sage had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the obvious boys. If Scott was on his way to be a wolf she was going to have to teach him about stealth.

Class started, and Sage kept her eyes on Scott, looking for any sign that he was feeling the effects. His first give away happened when his eyes squeezed shut, and his face scrunched in distress, looking around in confusion. Sage couldn't help but start chewing on her thumb, this was not good. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay, the door opened and in walked the vice principle. A girl their age who had medium length wavy brown hair and brown eyes, she seemed nervous, and Sage realized she wasn't the only new girl today.

"Class this is out new student Allison Argent, please make her feel welcome."

With that, the vice principle was closing the door leaving Allison to find the last empty seat behind Scott and across from Sage. Once in her seat Sage saw Scott swivel around with a pen in hand looking like a love sick puppy. Without thinking Sage tapped on Stiles' shoulder like they had been friends for years. Stiles swiveled his head around a little surprised and Sage's throat clogged on her breath as she met his chestnut eyes. Jerking her head shyly in Scotts direction, Stiles looked over to his close friend, catching him grinning like a fool. Turning back to her Stiles gave her a small smirk and a wink that made Sages heart flutter a little too much before he was turning his attention back the front.

Chewing on her bottom lip Sage forced herself to calm her beating heart, what the hell had she gotten into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters the only characters I take ownership of are Sage Ackley and her family! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Once English was over Sage decided it would be a good idea to befriend the new girl so turning towards Allison she gave her a small wave.

"So I figured as a fellow new student it's my duty to introduce myself, I'm Sage and just moved here from Washington, you?"

Allison gave her a huge smile clearly relieved that she wasn't the only transplant.

"Allison and we just moved from San Francisco. What's your next class?"

"Biology you?"

Another bright smile crossed the brown haired girl, and Sage had a feeling they were going to hit off well.

"Same. Do you know where it is?"

Shaking her head no Sage threw her thumb at the Stiles and Scott, who were at the door trying to look like they were not listening in to their conversation.

"Those two have been showing me around; I'm sure they can help us get to bio."

Allison nodded her head shyly as she look over to Scott and Sage could see a small pink starting to rise to her cheeks. Grabbing her bag off the floor Sage made her way out the door with Allison on her tale to the two dorks leaning oh so casually on the lockers.

"Hey guys, so is it cool if you guys show us to Biology?"

Both the boys nodded their heads so quickly; Sage was sure they would pop off.

"Ok lead the way."

Stiles walked up next to Sage pushing her shoulder softly in the right direction making her stomach clench a bit, and Sage wanted to kick herself for acting like such a girl. Behind them a few feet away Scott and Allison were grinning like little kids at each other, both rocking rose colored cheeks.

"So how do you like Beacon so far?"

Sage was ripped from her staring and forced to look at Stiles' face, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks a bit.

"Its been good so far I guess. I've only been here three days, so I can't comment on it yet." Sage sent him a small smile on the last bit.

"Well, I do warn you it's pretty boring, the body in the woods is the most exciting thing to happen to this town since ever."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Stiles gave her a raised brow at her words but shrugged it off. Sage kicked herself mentally for sounding so stupid so opted for silence as they finished their walk to bio. Sneaking a glance at Stiles she found him trying to check her out but when he got to her face, his brown eyes met her hazel ones, evidently caught. Tripping on his own two feet he cleared his throat loudly, and Sage couldn't hold in her full belly laugh and soon Stiles was thrown into a laughing fit too. Once they got to her class Stiles gave her small wave with a reminder to meet at lunch and waited for Scott to say his goodbyes to Allison. The foursome separated, and once Sage was seated behind Allison, the girl instantly started asking questions.

"So if you're new how'd you meet Scott and his friend?"

"Well I met Scott yesterday at work, and he said he would show me around so this morning we met up and that's how I now know Stiles."

Allison gave her a nod of understanding and started to turn back towards the front but ended up staling clearly at war in her head, her curiosity winning out Allison faced Sage with a somewhat guilty face.

"Scott is interesting isn't he."

The question was more of a statement and Sage smiled at the nervous girl.

"Yea I guess interesting is a good way to put it."

Allison nodded before adding "And Stiles is a bit…" her voice dropped off apparently trying to put a label on the jittery boy and before Sage could stop herself she was answering for Allison. "Quirky."

Allison laughed at Sage's pink cheeks and Sage gave her a roll of her eyes trying to play off the fact that she had actually thought about Stiles a little more than she should have but soon was joining in with the laughter because honestly Sage couldn't resist a laugh, even if it were at herself. Once the teacher walked in both girls turned their attention the porky man and soon they were diving into Biological Structure and Organization, which made Sage inwardly groan and opted for zoning out for the next hour.

Once the bell released her from Biology hell, Sage found herself following Allison to her locker, both laughing and sharing stories of horrible moves. Sage was ecstatic to meet someone who moved as much as she had and for once on the first day of school she didn't feel so much of an outsider. It was while Sage was leaning next to Allison's locker that she found a strawberry blonde bouncing her way over to Allison, clearly intrigued.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

Sage let a smirk fall on her face at the new girls attitude; she was confident and apparently considered the 'it' girl in this school. Sage looked over at Allison, who was a bit at a loss from being so abruptly talked to but recovered quickly and shut her locker before turning and answering the girl.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

The perfectly manicured girl raised her brow obviously impressed before smiling brightly and pointing a finger towards Allison.

"And you are my new best friend. I'm Lydia."

"Allison and this is Sage."

Allison pointed to her, and Lydia turned her eyes for the first time to Sage. Taking in her outfit from head to toe then scrutinizing her makeup and hair she finally gave a small nod in approval.

"Well, it's about time we got some fashion inept girls in this school I was seriously considering private school if things didn't turn around."

Sage laughed at the comment and Lydia gave her a small smirk that was soon turned into a full smile when a very fit and attractive boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He had a confidence about him that screamed rich boy and though he was hott Sage could tell the minute he spoke he was an ass.

"Look what we got here, fresh meat."

Sage had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the smug tone of his voice and instead looked around the halls trying to find some solace.

"Jackson, this is Allison and Sage. Allison and Sage this is Jackson."

Jackson gave the girls a small nod before turning Lydia into his embrace to devour her mouth, and Sage wanted to gag. She wasn't a prude by any means and usually didn't blanch at the sight of PDA, but Sage could have gone her whole life never having to hear the sounds of Lydia and Jackson making out. Sharing a look with Allison both girls snickered at the pair before they broke apart and focused their attention back at the two of them.

"So you coming to practice after school?"

Sage's ears perked at Jackson statement silently hoping it was some kind of sporting event. Sage could not play a sport to save her life, but she loved watching sports. The sport usually changed from school to school, but the love for a team never did, it was consent in every school she had been at and she found herself craving that consistency.

"Like football?" Allison's tone was innocent, but Jackson clearly took the question as an insult.

"No here its lacrosse."

"Well, thats a first." All eyes fell onto Sage as she spoke for the first time since Lydia walked up, all a bit confused at her statement.

"I just meant I've been through a lot of schools, and usually it's the generic football, soccer or basketball. So lacrosse should be an interesting change of pace."

Sage's voice died a bit at the end of her sentence a bit embarrassed to have rambled on so much but she was soon being given looks of approval for Jackson and Lydia and was relieved that she hadn't made an ass out of herself quite yet.

"Well, it's settled then we'll all sit together at practice."

Allison shrugged her shoulders in acceptance and Sage nodded her head before looking around the hallway for Stiles and Scott. She liked Lydia and could somewhat tolerate Jackson, but she really didn't want to be stuck with them for the remainder of the day. Her eyes caught on over the top hand gestures and smiled when she saw Stiles talking to Scott. Apparently trying to explain something but Scotts eyes were trained on Allison, a frown on his face unimpressed by their company.

"So are coming, Sage?" Lydia's question brought her back to the threesome in front of her, and she shook her head out a bit hoping it would help her focus.

"Sorry, I missed that. What was the question?"

Lydia rolled her eyes clearly displeased having to repeat herself.

"Friday I'm having a party are you coming?"

Sage hated high school parties, she had been to enough of them to know it was always the same story, everyone gets drunk on cheap booze and grinds to crappy music.

"Um I think I have to work that night but if I can get out early enough, I'll head over."

It wasn't an outright no, but it wasn't a yes either and Lydia glared a bit before accepting her answer with a sharp nod. Deciding now was the best time to make her escape, Sage tighten her grip on her bag before pushing herself from the lockers.

"So I guess I'll meet up with you guys after school?"

Allison gave her a confused look but once Sage nodded in the direction of Scott and Stiles she gave her a small knowing smile. Lydia took the opportunity to link arms with Allison a little put out by Sage's flippant goodbye but gave her an affirmative nod and giving her instructions where to meet them before dragging Allison and Jackson towards the cafeteria. Sage let out a small breath before heading in Scott and Stiles direction. Both boys were engrossed in a conversation with each other, Scott's face hidden by his locker while Stiles leaned against the lockers, back facing her. Deciding to sneak up on the pair Sage made her way over quietly before she was right behind them, both completely oblivious to her presence as they finished their conversation.

"Because they're hott Scott, and beautiful people heard together."

Sage's heart jumped at the statement, was he speaking exclusively about Allison and Lydia or was she in the category as well? Scotts head snapped up locking eyes on Sage, clearly caught sneaking up on them and Sage gave him a questioning look. Did he hear her heart beat go up and if so did that mean the bite had worked? Sage's mind was about to swirl again before Scott spoke up in a cracked voice.

"Sage hey we uh didn't see you there."

At the mention of her name Stiles was spinning on his heel and jumped out of his skin seeing the girl he was talking about standing right behind him.

"Uh hey, Sage um we were just talking about um about homework because we have a Psychology elective, and it's just homework."

Stiles rambling made Sage more confused than ever, and it took her a minute to realize that he was covering for his statement earlier. Sage found herself smiling a the boy for what felt like the millionth time today.

"I think if you're talking about groups of people it will fall under Sociology, not Psychology."

Stiles gave her an impressed look before clearing his throat in embarrassment at being caught.

"Ok, you got us we were talking about your new group of friends."

"Ah yes, Lydia and Jackson, quite the duo."

Stiles' face went a little dreamy at the mention of Lydia's name, and Sage had to bite the inside of her cheek, of course, he would be pining over the beautiful Lydia. Sage shook her head a bit at the notion but decided it was for the best at least now she could stop herself from forming any kind of crush on Stiles. Sure he was very cute and seemed like a good guy but if he was into someone else, there was no way Sage was going to waste her time.

"So are we going to lunch or are we gonna hang out at Scotts locker the whole time?"

Both the boys smirked at her light tone before Scott shut his locker and lead the group to the cafeteria. The three of them got in line, Scott and Stiles opting to pile massive amounts of food on their trays while Sage went with a wrapped deli sandwich and a bag of chips. After paying the three of them found an empty table by a large window. Once seated both boys started to shovel food into their mouths like it was a competition, and Sage couldn't help but look on with mild appreciation. The table was pretty quiet as the boys ate, but both were done in record time, and soon the three of them fell into light chatter.

"So do you guys play lacrosse? From what I hear it's the 'it' sport around here."

Both boys shared a look before Stiles answered a bit vaguely.

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'play.'"

Sage gave him a confused look before answering slowly. "Play as in do you guys also toss a ball with netted sticks?"

Scott answered before Stiles could argue the word play with her. "Yeah, we're on the team."

"But we don't actually play we usually get the grueling task of keeping the bench warm."

Stiles finished the sentence not bothered that he didn't get to play on the field, but Scott's face was harden with determination clearly not happy with his position.

"No this year I will not be on that bench I'm going to play."

Sage gave him a warm smile at his proclamation but soon her smile was fading as her overactive imagination took over about his looming predicament. He had no idea what would be coming, and it made Sage sad for him. He didn't deserve this curse, she had only known him for a total of two days, but Sage could practically feel the good that came from Scott, he deserved better.

"I hope it doesn't rain before practice we got enough of it on Sunday."

At his words, Sage whipped her head towards the window and could see the leaves blowing in the wind and a thick gray starting to settle over the sky. Standing abruptly Stage shouldered her bag and grabbed her notebook on the table before looking at the confused boys sitting still.

"Uh I just remembered I have to meet up with my aunt before my next class. I'll see you guys at your practice."

Pushing her chair in she gave them a wave before heading out the cafeteria and towards the guidance office taking deep breaths as she walked quickly. Sage hated her lack of control she should have checked her emotions before she started her spiral of sadness for Scott. She let her feelings get the best of her, and now there were storm clouds threatening to bombard the school with rain. Sage had gotten too comfortable in Washington. There she could let her emotions run freely without much notice but in the bright California it could get suspicious and the last thing they needed was the wrong person taking notice. Her aunts door was open, so Sage rushed in before closing it softly giving her aunt a dishearten stare.

"Come here." was all Joyce said as she got off her chair and clasped Sage's hands before humming the only song that brought Sage back to a place of balance.

 _"Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend_

 _I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

 _'Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on."_

Sage took another deep breath and closed her eyes as her aunt continued to sing the song softly and soon Sage found herself singing along to the familiar tune.

 _"Please swallow your pride_

 _If I have faith, you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of your needs_

 _That you won't let show."_

Sages' mind was flooded with memories of her father singing it to her when she was little, and her emotions would get the best of her. He would grab her into a hug and sing it softly into her ear before her tears would stop and then he'd make her sing it with him until whichever natural disaster she cursed them with would subside. It soon became the only thing that would calm her when she was in hysterics and up to the moment he died he could be the only person to pull her from the brink of destruction. The day he was killed Sage had sent the state into tornado watch, mind and body to numb to stop what her emotions had started. People were ripped from their homes, and it was all because Sage couldn't hold it together, she was also pretty sure there were a couple of fatalities even though her aunt swore that nobody had died. It was during this night that she heard her aunt's voice through the door singing the familiar song. At first it did nothing but the more she sang it, the more Sage felt herself coming back to her body, and by the tenth try she was singing along and the tornadoes had all but disappeared. After that day Sage vowed to herself that she would never let anything like that happen again and for the most part she was able to stay present with nothing more than the occasional rainstorm slipping through and usually she wouldn't need her song but she didn't want to ruin lacrosse practice her new friends were looking forward too.

 _"Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend_

 _I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long_

 _'Til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on."_

Joyce finished the song and Sage peeled her eyes open looking out her window to see bright skies and leaves stilled. Blowing her breath out Sage gave her aunt a sad smile before dropping her hands and taking a seat at one of the chairs facing her desk. Joyce studied her a minute before taking the seat opposite to hers before speaking.

"You don't usually ask for help when it's a mere rainstorm."

Even though it was a statement, Sage knew she would be expected to answer the unasked question of why.

"I know it's just I've met some friends, and they have this lacrosse thing and I didn't want to ruin it."

Joyce nodded at her answer before giving her a soft smile. Joyce felt for niece she knew how hard it had been for her brother to be an elemental, but even his powers weren't affected as much by his emotions, but with her niece her emotions controlled her powers completely. She was tethered to it and she could see Sage struggle to keep herself in a place of control.

"So are you going to tell me what got you upset in the first place?"

Sage looked at her aunt's soft face, and she was torn. If she told her aunt, then she would for sure go into protective mode making sure that Sage was out of harms way, and that could mean cutting her friendship with Scott in the bud. However if she didn't tell her then it would be a disservice to Scott because Sage knew her aunt and she knew without a doubt that Joyce would do whatever she could to help him especially since he was no older than her. Just a kid who didn't deserve this curse. Sighing Sage nodded her head before starting.

"Yeah ok. I'm pretty sure, my friend Scott, is well I think he might be transitioning."

Joyce gave her a confused look unsure what she was talking about. Giving her aunt another sad look Sage down casted her eyes before saying the aloud the thought she had been mulling over all day.

"I think Scott is transitioning into a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note's: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters the only characters I take ownership of are Sage Ackley and her family. Sorry about the ridiculous length of this chapter I have an unhealthy obsession with detail and it got away from me tonight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Joyce's face was white as a ghost as she sat in silence after her niece's words; it had been about five minutes of stomach turning quietness. It was as if Joyce was frozen, and Sage was afraid to break the spell she seemed to be under. Sage had expected her to be angry maybe upset, really any reaction, but this frozen silence was something Sage had never anticipated. Sage had to break the silence so standing, she went around the desk and clasped her aunts hand, rubbing circles in her palm.

"Joyce please say something."

Sage's voice was no more than a whisper as she begged for her aunt to react. Joyce finally blew out a long breath before turning hazel eyes on Sage her mouth holding a sad smile as she looked up at her niece.

"He's young right, about your age?"

The question was thick as Joyce studied Sage's features.

"Yea he's my age."

Joyce stood from her chair dropping her hand before wrapping her arms around Sage's body, resting her chin on her head, relief flooding out of her.

"I'm sorry I froze up I just, I couldn't imagine if it was you."

Pulling back from her head Joyce looked into Sage's eyes full of determination and Sage felt the familiar tug of a smile filling her face, now this is the aunt she knows.

"We are going to do everything we can to help. I promise."

The words 'we' caught Sage off guard, was her aunt going to let her be involved in this, and if so that meant she could continue her friendships with Scott and Stiles because she was pretty sure they were a packaged deal.

"So does this mean you're going to let me help?"

Joyce stared at her long and hard before pulling back from the girl and crossing her arms.

"I'll only let you help if you tell me truthfully what you and Deaton talked about on Sunday."

The question took Sage by surprise mostly because she was sure her aunt had bought her story but evidently she had been caught.

"How'd you know I was lying?"

Joyce couldn't help but sigh at the now sheepish girl who was clearly clueless at how well Joyce knew her.

"Sage, I have been with you your whole life, I have seen you grow up, I've seen every storm you've downcast, I've seen you at your best and your worst. I know every tick you have, I know the difference in your cries and I sure as hell know when you've lied to me."

Sage was struck, her aunt was rarely an emotional person, it would slip through the cracks on the rare occasions but usually she was always stoic so to hear the love that came from those words made Sage's heart swell a bit, she never actually realized how much of the mother position Joyce filled for her until now.

"Why didn't you call me on it before?"

"I wanted you to be the one to tell me I didn't want to pry it out of you, but now I need to know what happen."

Sage had a feeling that Joyce already knew what went down, but she just needed confirmation, so with a deep breath Sage told Joyce everything. She told her exactly what Deaton had said, she told her why she didn't want to let Joyce in the know quite yet and she told her that she wanted to do it, she wanted complete control over her powers. At the end, Joyce wearily nodded before pacing back and forth trying to analyze everything Sage had said. Soon her pacing stopped before she face Sage with a resolved look.

"Tonight after work I want you to come straight home if you are going to be involved we need to be completely honest with each other. I'm going to tell you everything I know, and I expect you to be truthful about what is said in your training."

Sage nodded her head enthusiastically; she had expected this talk to go entirely different, but Sage slowly realized the picture she had painted of her aunt wasn't who she was at all.

"What about Scott? Do I just like look after him or something?"

Joyce's face scrunched up in exhaustion, momentarily forgetting about Scotts predicament.

"I guess just keep an eye out for him, you know the basics of werewolf's so I trust your judgment and if anything happens just text me."

Sage nodded before walking to her bag that was left on one of her aunts chairs and shouldered it before turning towards Joyce with a small smile. Joyce returned it quickly before walking over and pulling her into another hug.

"Just please be safe."

Sage's arms tighten around her before they both broke away, then finding a pen her aunt wrote her a quick note for class. At this point, she had missed about an hour and was sure she would not be starting French off with the right foot. Giving her aunt a final bye and promises to talk after school she walked the short distance to class. When she walked in her teacher gave her a scrutinizing look before motioning for her to take a seat. Sage had caught the questioning stare of Allison before her new friend started motioning to the seat behind her and across from Lydia. Blowing out a grateful breath Sage quickly took the seat ducking her head from Ms. Morrell's hard stare.

The rest of Sage's classes went on without a hitch and after grabbing the books she would need for homework Sage found herself outside the school walking with Lydia and Allison to the lacrosse field to watch the practice. The three girls found a pretty decent spot on the bleachers, and Lydia cheered loudly as all the boys ran onto the field. Sage quickly spotted Scott and Stiles walking onto the field, both boys talking intently to each other. Allison gave Sage a nudge as she caught Sage's eyes lingering a little longer on Stiles then necessary and Sage simply scoffed at her knowing stare before darting her eyes around the field trying to distract herself from the boy, but it was fruitless and her eyes landed back on the pair just in time to see Scott jogging onto the field while Stiles took a seat on the bench in front of the bleachers. Once Scott was in the goalie net, Sage heard Allison lean toward Lydia to ask her about the boy.

"Do you know him?"

Allison nodded in the direction towards Scott and Sage faced Lydia interested if she knew anything about her friend.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is why?"

Allison gave a defeated sigh before shaking her head with a whispered 'no reason' before turning her head back to Scott. Sage had been surprised that Lydia hadn't known anything but brushed it off and focused her attention back on Scott. Once the whistle blew, Sage could see her friend face scrunch in distress, and Sage unconsciously started to chew on her thumbnail as her stomach filled with nerves. The first ball came flying at Scott and knocked him flat on his ass, and Sage winced for him as he groaned in pain before getting up. When the second ball flew at him Scott was able to catch it easily like he had been doing this for years and Sage narrowed her eyes at the boy trying to decide if this was sheer luck or something else. After he caught the fifth ball with ease Sage was positive that it was his new reflexes. Grabbing her phone from her bag Sage sent a quick text to her aunt about Scotts new development, after was putting her phone away Sage turned to Allison, who was clearly impressed.

"He seems like he's pretty good."

Sage opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Lydia, who wore a determined gaze.

"He's very good."

Lydia had a look in her eye like she just found a new toy and Sage had to stop the snarky comment in her throat as she looked onto the field again. Her eyes fell on the bench where Stiles sat and making a snap decision Sage grabbed her bag mumbling a 'be right back' before making her way down the bleachers to the bench. Slipping easily onto the seat Sage smiled at Stiles, who was now giving her dumbfounded look.

"Uh is it okay if I sit here?"

Sage was starting to think this was a bad idea as the boy blinked at her slowly.

"Um ok, I mean yeah, yes."

Stiles stuttering made Sage's mouth quirk up, and Stiles gave an awkward laugh before both teenagers broke the gaze and turned back to the field. Sage took the moment to take deep breaths to calm her beating heart. There was something about Stiles that turned Sage into a giddy schoolgirl, sure Sage had had flings in the past, they were never serious and were usually purely physical, but Stiles was different from that, Sage genuinely liked his personality and he was the first guy to get her heart beating from an innocent look. Biting the inside of her cheek Sage reminded herself of the look that took over his face at the small mention of Lydia's name. With that in her head, Sage was able to snap out of her fog and focus on the game while asking Stiles if Scott was usually this good.

"We are both okay, but this is different, I've never seen him play like this. It's incredible."

Sage smiled at Stiles fondness and fell into a comfortable silence with him as they watched Scott catch every throw. Soon Jackson was pushing his way to the front with an intensity that could be murderous. Stiles nervously grabbed at Sage's hand that was resting on the bench. If the circumstances were different her heart would be exploding but at the moment she was focused completely on Scott, barely aware that his hand was tightening around hers as Jackson full sprinted towards the goal while Scott crouched, anticipating Jackson's every move. Jackson swung his stick hard at the goal, and the ball quickly made its way towards Scotts head. Sage instinctively scooted closer to Stiles, gripping his hand hard as Scott caught the incredible throw. Both Sage and Stiles jumped up hands still locked throwing them in the air out of excitement, it wasn't until after Stiles looked around yelling 'that's my friend' that he realized he was still holding Sages hand. Both teens yanked their hands apart avoiding eye contact before Sage started uncontrollably laughing at the situation, and once Stiles joined in, the awkward tension was broken. After their small fit of laughter died down Sage sat back on the bench next to Stiles as the coach called Scott over, at first Sage thought for sure he was going to get chewed out but was pleasantly surprised when coach made him first line, and she couldn't stop herself as she clapped with the crowd, what could she say she was a sucker for team spirit. Scott was soon running happily towards Stiles and Sage, face a bit shocked that he was the one who played like that.

"Did you see that?"

The question wasn't directed to anyone, but Sage nodded excitedly as Stiles wrapped an arm around Scott.

"That my friend, was incredible."

"Scott you did beyond great out there." Sage interjected.

After a few more praises and a lot of big goofy grins, Sage pulled out her phone and saw the time cursing under her breath that she was going to be late for work. Turning to the boys Sage shouldered her bag and grabbed her keys from the front pocket.

"Well, I gotta get to work don't want to be late on my second day."

Scott gave her a knowing smile before shaking his head. "Deaton's a good guy he wouldn't be upset or anything."

"Still better not test it. Do you work tonight?"

"Yea but not until six thirty, I'm closing."

Sage gave him a slight nod before turning to Stiles, who was staring away from Scott and Sage's conversation and instead was looking at a familiar strawberry blonde. Shaking her head a bit from disappointment Sage turned her head back to Scott, who was now staring at Allison and Sage wanted to cringe at how love sick they both looked.

"Well, boys I'm outta here."

Both of the guys snapped their heads back to Sage a little redness rising in their cheeks at being caught.

"Sorry, um I guess we'll see you later?"

It should have been a statement but was asked as a question since Scott was trying to gauge whether she was upset at being pretty blatantly ignored, but Sage wasn't the type to get upset about small things and gave him a big smile.

"Yea Scott see ya tonight."

Sage was turning to leave when she heard Stiles speak up sounding a little offended at being left out.

"Hey what about me? I helped you get to Biology, and now I don't even get a 'bye Stiles' you know that hurts Sage."

Turning on her heel Sage started walking backward as she rolled her eyes at Stiles comment. "Bye Stiles." Then with a wink his way Sage turned around and headed in the direction of her car.

Just as she was about to get in she heard Allison yells her name and when she looked up she saw the girl running her way from an SUV that held a sharp looking red head who Sage assumed was Allison's mom.

"Hey Allison, what's up?"

The question came out clipped and Sage added a smile quickly hoping that Allison didn't notice.

"Well, since you ditched me to flirt with Stiles I figured it was only fair that we traded numbers so we can make plans, and I can torture you with shopping or something."

Sage laughed at Allison's light tone and rolled her eyes at her new friend before pulling out her phone and handing it over Allison.

"For the record I was not flirting with Stiles, I just wanted to be closer to the action."

Allison handed Sage's phone back before giving her a disbelieving stare.

"Oh right, so you just casually hold hands with everyone you meet."

Sage blanched at her comment, and Allison laughed in triumph knowing she won this round.

"Text me later, I want details."

Then Allison was off before Sage had a chance to defend herself and instead opted to text the girl with her response.

 _I wasn't flirting! He latched onto my hand for support!_

Sage sunk into her car after the text was sent and plugged in her phone and started shuffling through her music before picking an old favorite, just as Sage threw her Mazda in reverse the familiar ping of her phone went off.

Picking it up Sage read Allison's short response, S _ure Sage whatever you say_ , then tucked her phone back into her cup holder smiling at Allison's teasing and headed towards work a new buzz of excitement in her stomach as she got closer to the vet clinic.

Once her car was parked, Sage looked at the time blinking four twenty-five and gave herself a minute to calm her breath before switching her car off and heading into the clinic. The bell rang like last time, but Sage didn't wait for someone to come get her and instead made her way to the back to put her bag away, and then headed to Deaton's office. He was sitting in his chair reading the Beacon Hills paper just as her aunt did this morning. Knocking on the door softly Sage entered the small office as his head lifted up to greet her with a warm smile and Sage felt herself returning one back before grabbing the chair across from his desk.

"So did you make a decision?"

Sage nodded her head softly before twirling a long strand of hair nervously.

"I want to learn everything but before we start I need to know that we will be honest with each other."

Deaton gave her a curious look at her request, but Sage wouldn't tell him everything if he didn't agree to her condition.

"Okay, complete honesty."

"Good so we'll start now. Why did you need my aunts help here?"

Deaton gave her an impressed look then set the paper he was reading down and cleared his throat before answering.

"A woman came into my shop about two weeks ago, her questions were vague, but I had a feeling that whatever she was looking for wasn't good."

Sage nodded before asking another question.

"Who's the girl?"

Deaton sighed deeply and merely stared at the open page of the paper, and when Sage's eyes landed on the story, she had her answer.

"She was the woman killed? But they just found the body, how did you know there was a wolf problem?"

Deaton gave her a look of appreciation but Sage's face was determined, she needed answers.

"Her body was just found yes, but I have a feeling she was killed a little after she came and talked to me."

Sage's mouth opened, but no sound came out, trying again she closed and opened her mouth but still nothing, so she sighed in confusion instead.

"Now it's your turn to be honest. I got a call today from Joyce; she wasn't very pleased."

Deaton gave her a knowing smile not upset but curious.

"Scott was bit."

Sage hadn't meant to say that but it came out of her mouth, and she was unable to stop it.

"What?"

Deaton's face was shocked not expecting that answer either.

"I overheard him having a conversation with his friend Stiles. Last night the two boys went looking for the body I think, and somehow he got bit. I'm guessing Stiles went home at some point while Scott was out there? I don't know, but I have been watching him all day, and I'm positive he was bit."

Deaton sunk back in his seat as he processed her words unsure how to react.

"I think the bite has taken though because he hasn't been showing the signs of illness. From what I can tell he's able to hear things and if lacrosse practice was any indication his reflexes are definitely supernatural."

Sage gave Deaton a sad smile before looking at her hands unsure what else to say.

"Well, that is certainly one way to avoid a question."

Sage's eyes snapped up to Deatons at his fable attempt to make a joke and Sage could appreciate his ill humor after everything she just unloaded on him.

"My aunt could tell I was lying, so I was kind of forced to confess, but she seems to have resigned to the fact that I'm in this now."

Sage waved her hand at the end of her sentence not quite sure what 'this' was yet.

"Yes well when she called she wasn't happy but she agreed with what I offered so at least now we will be able to practice out of the clinic some."

Sage lifted a brow in question at his statement but instead of answering he motioned for her to follow him into the exam room.

"We only have about an hour and a half to practice before Scott comes and I think it's best for now that he's kept in the dark about us."

Sage nodded in agreement while closing the exam room door, excited to learn.

"So doc what's first?"

Deaton smiled at her nickname before motioning for her to sit on the exam table.

"Now as you know your power is linked to your emotions, for some this link can be stronger than others." Deaton gave her a pointed look before continuing. "The stronger the link, the more powerful the druid and from what I hear from Joyce your link is the strongest she's ever seen."

Sage gave him a confused look; she had no idea that her aunt knew other elementals except her and her father.

"So I'm like really powerful or something?"

"Well no right now you're a time bomb waiting to go off but with practice and control you can be very powerful. I warn you though this isn't something that will happen over night it takes most elementals years of discipline before they're able to reach their potential."

Sage nodded a little crestfallen; she knew it wouldn't be a sudden change, but she also didn't expect for it to take years.

"I know you have been able to create storms from strong emotions but have you ever been able to control nature by sheer will?"

Sage thought about his question before shaking her head no.

"Right well today we will try. I want you to close your eyes, let your muscles relax and focus on my words, think you can do that?"

Sage gave him a final look before nodding her head then closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath in to relax her body.

"Good, now I want you to focus on a memory one that provokes an intense emotion in you. It can be happy, sad, or angry, but I want you to concentrate on that feeling."

Sage knew instantly which memory to go to, _it was her twelfth birthday, the last birthday her dad had celebrated with her, he had taken her to a carnival in Texas. They had filled their bellies with popcorn and cotton candy, and together they sat on the Ferris wheel, it was slowing to a stop near the top, and Sage grabbed her dad's hand a little nervously._

 _"Oh, I know my monkey isn't afraid of a little heights."_

 _Her dad's tone was light, and Sage wanted to cringe at the nickname, but she knew he would never stop, so she resigned to the name long ago._

 _"I'm not afraid, I'm just cautious."_

 _Her dad smiled at her words and let go of her hand to pull her to his side._

 _"Its beautiful isn't it?"_

 _Sage took a moment to look out; the sun was just starting to set and had cast hues of pinks and blues across the sky. The air was sticky from the humidity but what took Sage by surprise was the quiet, even the sounds of the other passengers seemed to have faded away at the top._

 _"I like it up here."_

 _Sage's dad nodded before squeezing her tighter._

 _"Me too monkey."_

 _Both of them sat there quietly looking at the ground beneath them it wasn't until a breeze started to tickle her nose that Sage pulled away from her dad, scrunching up her face and laughing out a 'dad' a little exaggerated. Sage's father merely shrugged before making the wind pick up a little more giving them a little relief from the heat._

 _"You were starting to get sweaty and maybe even a little smelly."_

 _Sage gave her dad a playful shove before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, content and safe next to her favorite person in the world._

"Now I want that feeling to fill you, let it sink into your body allow it to hold you in place."

Deaton's voice brought her out of the memory, and Sage did as she was told, letting the love for her dad fill her, she felt it move throughout her body, helping her heart beat steady.

"Good now follow your instincts, let your connection guide you. What you have is rare Sage It's like being able to have a conversation with nature. Trust yourself."

Sage focused on her heart beat as she pictured the wind that tickled her face that night and it wasn't long before the exam room was filled with a lite breeze that blew her hair softly and sent goose bumps down her arms.

"Open your eyes Sage."

Slowly Sage lifted her lids adjusting to the light but was taken aback as she saw her hair blowing in the wind and Deaton's bright smile.

"I did it," was all Sage could muster out as the wind blew around them in the exam room. It got stronger as her heart beat sped up from excitement and started to knock over glasses and flinging papers around the room.

Sage's eyes widen, afraid at Deaton as it got more and more out of control. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of wind, she could see Deaton's mouth moving, but his words were muffled by the loud gust of air. Closing her eyes, Sage focused, she could do this, she thought about today, about her new friends smiles, she thought about all the laughing. She thought about Scotts winning goal and then she thought about Stiles and his molten brown eyes, latching onto the image she focused on those eyes that seemed to turn her into mush. Sage started to take shallow breaths as she focused on his eyes; she held onto them as a lifeline not letting go until the wind slowed, and the noise faded away. Opening her lids once more Sage let out a shaky breath before looking around at the mess of the once organized exam room, this would be hard to explain to Scott.

"That was incredible."

Deaton's voice was laced with admiration and Sage gave him a puzzled look, didn't he see the destruction in the room?

"Um you do realize this is all a mess and I lost control of it right?"

"Honestly I was prepared for a lot worse than this and the fact that you stopped it, is well it's marvelous."

Sage gave him a sheepish look before smiling big, an excitement bubbling in her chest.

"So what happened was a good thing?"

"It was a great thing. Sage, I don't think you realize what you just did takes most people years to learn. Joyce was right when she said you'd be a natural."

Sage smiled at the comment and couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, why don't you go get the broom so we can clean this up before Scott walks in."

Sage nodded before heading out of the exam room and to the supplies closet, she grabbed the broom easily but took a moment to herself in the dark room. Looking at the ceiling Sage closed her eyes and was instantly able to focus back on chestnut eyes. It didn't take long before a small breeze tickled her neck and sent goose bumps down her body. Before it could get out of hand Sage blew out a long breath making the light breeze fall away and leaving her alone in the closet once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters, the only characters I take ownership of are Sage Ackley and her family. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to fly by and by Thursday Sage found herself at her familiar lunch table with Scott and Stiles, chewing on her thumbnail, half listening to their conversation but fully freaking out in her mind. The full moon was tomorrow, but the boys had yet to figure out what was going on with Scott. Sage would sometimes catch small whispers passed between the pair, but as soon as they saw her they would change the subject entirely. So now she was stuck, Sage knew she had two options, let them figure it out themselves or intervene and tell them. Joyce had voted for the option to keep mute, but Sage was doubtful, as odd as it seemed Sage trusted these two boys. They had taken her in without question, and both boys had an innocence about them that Sage admired. She had always dreamed of being normal, and these two dorks had it, but Friday would change everything and Sage felt like she had to protect them, ease them into this world because it was anything but innocent. Sage's leg started to bounce nervously as her mind became a whirled wind of horrid images, and it wasn't until she felt a hand land softly on her back that she was able to snap back to reality.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice and hand had belonged to Stiles, and his chocolate eyes were boring into her with worry, damn those brown eyes.

"Yea I'm fine, why?"

Sage's voice cracked on the question, and she had to refrain from cringing.

"Well you have been quiet all day and I'm pretty sure this whole cafeteria is going to get sea sick from you bouncing your leg so much."

Sighing, Sage slowed her leg to a stop before giving a half smile to her friends.

"I just have a massive test in Biology and it's putting me on edge."

"Sage you're going to do great and if not, it's just one test."

Sage gave Scott a huge smile at his words; he had a way of putting everyone around him at ease.

"And hey even if you do end up flunking bio and having to repeat sophomore year, Scott and I will still let you sit with us at lunch."

Stiles gave Sage an enormous grin at his joke, and as much as she wanted to roll her eyes at the boy she couldn't find it in her, so instead she ended up laughing with him her sides hurt. Stiles had an effect on her that she didn't want to question because it felt too good. He put nervous butterflies in her stomach every time he gave her a lopsided grin and those eyes, to most they were just brown but Sage had been able to see small bits of gold that shined with mischief. Sage would never admit it out loud but she was crushing hard on the boy, and it seemed only to be getting worse each day.

"You're a true martyr Stiles, actually the fact that you would risk your high standing social status for little ole me is truly inspiring."

Scott and Sage both let out full laughs as Stiles rolled his eyes and scoffed at her dig trying to feign offense but failing miserably as his lips twitched upward and when he sent a wink her way Sage was sure her cheeks were neon pink.

Once lunch was over the trio walked together to Econ, the three took their usual seats with Sage in front of Stiles while Scott sat across from him. Once Allison walked in she took the seat in front of Scott and the group of friends would chat lightly before Coach came barging through with his usual brute attitude, making them quiet down and focus on his lesson.

To be honest Econ had become one of her favorite classes, not because of the actual class of course, but because Stiles took it as his opportunity to annoy the shit out of her. It started on Tuesday when his foot lightly tapped on her chair for about half and hour. Sage had every intention to ask sweetly if he could stop because she figured it was just his usual jittery self, but when she turned and saw his shit eating grin she came to the realization that he knew exactly what he was doing. Sage ended up rolling her eyes and mouthing a 'stop' before turning back to the front swiftly before he could see her smiling. Stiles, of course, thought it was the best thing in the world and continued to tap his foot like a mad man and the second time she turned, Sage managed to chunk at paper ball at his face and had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter at his startled look.

On Wednesday Stiles decided to play air drums on the back of her chair which led to Sage trying to smash his fingers with her back. He was quick and by the end of class Sage was outright trying to grab onto his fingers while he attempted to dodge her hands. The few times that she managed to grab onto his swift fingers she would give them a soft pinch which would set Stiles cheeks aflame while Sage looked at him smugly, reveling in the fact that she could make him as nervous as he seemed to make her.

Today was no different, as Coach Finstock droned on about Supply and Demand, Sage found herself swatting at a pen that kept getting a little too close to her ear. She could hear Stiles small laughs as she tried to latch onto the offending object, but he was quicker than her, and she ended up looking like a mad woman as her hand flailed around her ear. Deciding to go on the defense Sage reached her hand behind her and latched onto the sweet spot right above his knee and squeezed tightly. Sage's hand quickly released as Stiles' leg jerked up, and he let out a loud groan from hitting his knee on the desk. All eyes drifted to the loud noise and Stiles gave out an airy laugh as he tried to wave off the embarrassment.

"Stiles is there a reason you are interrupting my class or do you just take pleasure from being a constant pain in my ass."

Stiles' face held a smirk at Coach Finstocks words, and Sage could see the gold in his eyes flair up ready to stir the pot.

"No Coach I promise you it's just a happy coincidence."

Sage snuck a glance to Scott and found him quietly laughing at his friends antics and when he caught her eye he gave her a dramatic eye roll and a shake of his head use to Stiles ways.

"Stilinski, shut up."

Instead of answering Stiles just gave a small salute and sunk in his chair while Coach started back on his lecture. Sage tried to pay attention to the lesson but the lure of daydreaming was too high and without even realizing it she shifted her focus out the window and zoned out, her thoughts centered around Scott and his current predicament. Either way tomorrow, Scott would understand what he was, whether she said anything or not, the real struggle was could saying something save a life. Sage wasn't completely rehearsed in werewolves bloodlust, but she did know on the full moon it was at its peak and if any human came across Scott she had a feeling they'd end up dead. At that thought Sage turned her head towards Stiles, his nose was scrunched up in concentration and the tip of his tongue was sticking out a bit, his long fingers were scratching across the page as he doodled in his spiral and Sage's stomach fluttered. What if Scott hurt him, that thought sunk into her skin as she stared a bit too long at the restless boy, with a sigh Sage turned her head back to the front, and she knew that she couldn't risk it. Scott had to know, and she would just have to trust in him to keep her secret.

Sage twitched in her seat nervously the rest of class until the bell finally rang, she sprung up from her seat quickly shoving papers and pens into her bag and shouldering it before following her group of friends out to the hallway. Stiles started to move next to Sage as Scott took his usual place next to Allison but before any of them could start walking Sage abruptly turned to Scott, halting everyone's natural conversation.

"Scott I need to talk to you for a sec."

Scott looked at her confused before stopping against the lockers with the rest of their friends.

"Sure Sage what's up?"

"Um, I meant alone."

Sage snuck a quick glance at Stiles and Allison, both looking equally confused before shrugging it off and walking ahead to the lacrosse field.

"Ok, so what's going?"

Scott's face was genuinely worried, and it made the knot in Sage's stomach loosen just a bit at the sincerity of his words.

"Well um I was kind of, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee after work?"

Scott's face was shocked, and it hit Sage that she clearly sounded like she was asking the boy out, as his mouth opened Sage cut in quickly before it got weirder than it was already.

"No, not, that didn't come out right. I wanna go just as friends, that's it, I just, there's something I need to tell you and it'd be better if we were alone. But it's nothing romantic, I just."

Sage's voice fell off at her rambling, and she had to rake her palm down her face at how ridiculous she sounded. Scott, however, was chuckling softly at her mortification, and once she peeled her hand from herself, she had a pretty big grin.

"Sage its cool, coffee after work sounds good."

Sage smiled at his easy-going tone, and Sage's mortification was starting to wear off.

"Besides I can tell you got a little thing for Stiles."

Scott shrugged like it was nothing while Sage choked on her tongue, was she that obvious.

"Oh no, I don't have a thing, he's just fun to be around. That's it."

Her words were even unconvincing to her, but Sage held her chin up like she meant it, and Scott just gave her a knowing look before shrugging. The air was awkward, and Sage decided just to walk away towards the field with Scott trailing behind, laughing at her flustered cheeks and brisk pace. Pushing roughly on the doors that led to the lacrosse field, Sage knocked into Stiles as he was jumping out of the way from the swinging doors.

"Oh my god Stiles I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

Stiles waved her off as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously from almost whacking him in the face, and Sage saw his eyes move towards her trapped mouth for just a second too long before his chestnut eyes shot back up to her face with his cheeks a little pinker than before.

"Um no it's okay, I mean I'm okay."

Sage nodded embarrassingly and switched her weight back and forth on her feet nervously. Scott came out the doors pretty quickly after and Sage sighed a bit in relief before deciding to find an escape route.

"Well I better get going, Ill see you guys later."

"Aren't you going to come to practice? Your shift doesn't start until four thirty."

Sage couldn't help the small smile that took over her face at Stiles words, it shouldn't have made her so happy that he remembered her work schedule, but it did.

"I just have a lot of homework to work on and you would just be a distraction."

Stiles coughed at her words, and Sage wanted to roll in a ball from her never ending word vomit.

"I mean I didn't realize I had that effect on you, Sage. But I get it my aggressively good looks are too much for you to concentrate."

Scott and Sage rolled their eyes in unison at Stiles before Scott grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pushed him towards the field as Sage gave them a final wave, grateful for Scott putting an end to Stile's teasing.

Sage made it home and finished the rest of her bio homework before heading to the animal clinic with a nervous energy that made the clouds outside darken a bit and Sage focused on whisky eyes as she calmed her heart to a steady beat. Once she reached Deaton's Sage got straight to work cleaning kennels and feeding all the cats, snuggling with one of the fatter tabbies before she found herself in the familiar exam room with Dr. Deaton.

"Alright, Sage I want you to focus on the rock in front of you, imagine yourself moving it. Put all your focus there."

Sage stared at the flat rock sitting on the exam table with a face of disbelief; this was truly one of those moments where Deaton sounded crazy, and Sage felt like she was some kind of karate kid.

"Deaton no offense but how is moving a tiny rock actually gonna help me?"

Deaton gave her a disappointed look for not catching on a bit quicker.

"Sage we start with a rock and from there we move up, hopefully soon you will be moving boulders, buildings, anything that has a tether to the nature around us."

"Wait so you're saying I could move a building, like send it crashing down?"

"Yes, but first you have to move this rock."

Sage spent the next hour focusing on that stupid rock with no success. By the time Scott was about to be rolling in Sage's cheeks, were red from frustration and her body tight with anger at herself from not being able to something that should be so simple. Deaton gave her a minute to collect herself as the boy came in, carrying on the natural chatter with their boss. Sage took deep breaths as she tried to focus on her racing heart but it was useless and loud claps of thunder echoed through the building and Sage just gave defeated sigh, plastering a fake smile on her face before joining the boys.

"Hey Scott, how was practice?"

Scott gave her a huge grin and excitedly jumped into everything that had happened, from his quick catches to his hard throws, he didn't leave any detail out as both of them cleaned kennels and passed out food to hungry dogs.

Once the cleaning list was finished, Sage waited at the front desk while Scott finished some last minute closing duties before they could get coffee. Sage's stomach started to turn at the thought and deciding for a distraction she pulled out her phone seeing she had a missed text from Allison.

 _Hey is everything okay? You were acting weird after Econ._

Sage blew out a long breath as she typed out a quick response.

 _Yea everything is good just had to talk to Scott about some work stuff, no biggie._

Sage hated lying but there was no way around it, Allison was better off not knowing anything about the supernatural. It wasn't long before Sage's phone buzzed with a response, _Okay good. So I thought tomorrow you could come over after school and we can work on bio together?_ , Sage smiled at her text and sent a quick ' _love to_ ' before shoving her phone in her bag, just in time for Scott to walk in ready to go.

Shutting off the lights and turning over the open sign, Sage and Scott headed to her car and soon they were making their way to the closest coffee shop and Sage's stomach twisted in anticipation. Sage could feel every nerve ending in her body as they got closer and she tried to swallow back the dryness in her mouth but it got stuck in her throat and Sage felt like she was choking on air, throwing her into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay? You've been silent."

Sage sent him a sad smile before giving him a slight nod, not trusting her voice at this point. Sage was able to find a close parking spot and was quick to grab her things before all but sprinting towards the door, she ordered a hot tea and waited for Scott to make a choice, both standing at the counter as they waited for their drinks. After their names had been called the pair made their way to back of the shop, finding a big leather couch free to sit at, the place was pretty empty but Sage wanted to be sure there were no lurking ears. As they got comfortable Sage took a large swig of her tea burning the inside of her mouth but too nervous to care.

"So what's up?"

Scott gave her an expecting look, and Sage took her time to set down her drink and adjust her body, so she was sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Look, Scott, there well there is something you need to know and I'm not quite sure how to let it all out."

Scott gave her a confused look and Sage raked a hand through her hair, frustrated that she couldn't explain this better, sitting up straighter Sage raised her chin, her missing confidence coming back to her skin. She could do this.

"Ok let's start with this, Sunday night what happened to you?"

Scotts face went from confused to shock before guarding his eyes.

"What do you mean?" So he was going to play hardball.

"Look Scott Monday I overheard you and Stiles talking, and I heard you saying you got bit by um by a wolf."

Sage's voice was soft hoping to help the new tension in the air.

"Wait so this is what it's about? Sage were you worried about me?"

Scotts eyes went from hard to soft in an instant taking this sit down as nothing more that a concerned friend over his health.

"No Scott that's not, I mean yes I am worried, but there's more than that."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Have you been noticing any um, changes after getting bit?"

Scotts eyes went wide from her question, and Sage waited for him to process it all.

"I might have noticed some things."

Sage nodded at his omission before scooting closer and grabbing onto his arm.

"Scott I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I need you to keep an open mind at what I'm about to tell you, can you do that?"

Scott dropped his head for second before lifting his eyes to her and giving her a sharp nod.

"Scott you're changing, I don't think you were bit by a wolf, I think, actually I'm hundred percent sure you were bitten by a werewolf."

Scotts eyes had widened at her words before he went into action, yanking his arm from her grasp he shot up from the couch looking at her like she had gone crazy.

"What the hell are you even saying?"

"Scott I know it sounds crazy, but my family and I have been involved with this for a while, and you're changing. Friday is a full moon, and everything is going to change."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a werewolf that, there's no way."

"Scott think about it; you have enhanced hearing don't you? Your reflexes are quicker, and you're faster, stronger. Things like that just don't happen overnight."

"Stop!"

Sage's body sagged at his words and as his eyes started to flicker from brown to gold, Sage sunk as deep into the couch as she could, watching as Scott shook his head at the anger boiling under his skin. When his eyes locked back on hers, they were back to his normal chocolate color but they held a coldness Sage never thought Scott could pose.

"You will stay away from me, actually you will stay away from all my friends. I don't know who you are or what kind of game your playing but I want no part."

Scott's words struck her in the gut and Sage's eyes started to fill with tears as he turned his back and walked out the shop. Getting up quickly Sage followed him, she was hurt and angry but there were more things than her pride to worry about right now. Scotts eyes were the last confirmation she needed, and she had to protect the people around them. As she ran out the door, she felt the rain plummeting her back, and she was barely able to see Scott running down the street trying to get as far away from her as possible. Taking off in a sprint she was just barely able to get close before she mustered every breath she had left and did the only thing she could think of.

"SCOTT!"

Her scream echoed in the rain, and the boy was frozen as lighting came down close to the sidewalk next to him. Turning his head he gave her a last look before he took off in full sprint, leaving her there alone and out of options.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters, the only characters I take ownership of are Sage Ackley and her family. Sorry for the ridiculous length of this chapter it got away from me again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Sage woke up Friday morning miserable; her eyes were wet from crying all night and she had deep purple circles under eyes from lack of sleep. Her body was sore, and her head throbbed as last night's events played on a loop. She ended up standing in the rain for a while until she drove home, ignoring her aunts worried questions and just flopping on her floor in soaked clothes. She wasn't upset with Scott not really, the only person she was upset with was herself. She could have done more or been better at explaining, she could have done things differently, there could have been a better way she just wasn't sure what that way was.

Her muscles groaned as she lifted herself off the hard floor and stretched out her limbs until shuffling to the shower to wash off the grime caked on her skin. After her shower, Sage got dressed in a simple gray v-neck shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Throwing on some flats and her favorite deep green sweater, adding some face make-up and putting her hair in a cute messy bun, she was ready for her horrible day at school. Grabbing her bag and keys, Sage turned her light off and ran downstairs, grabbing a travel mug and filling it with black coffee before quietly dipping out the front door before her aunt made it downstairs for breakfast.

Sage slid into her car quickly and took a big gulp of coffee before putting her car in drive and heading to the only place she knew to go, school. She got there at seven forty and parked far in the back hoping it wouldn't make her look so pathetic. There were only a handful of cars that sat in the lot and Sage's eyes started to prickle with familiar tears, since she had gotten to Beacon Hills Sage had felt like she belonged, she had friends and a job that she was actually enjoying but last night that was ruined. Sure after tonight Scott would know she was telling the truth, but it didn't mean he would trust her, and she felt like a horribly selfish person that she wanted him to change just so they could get back to normal. Scott's entire life was about to change, hell everyone's life was about to change and all she could worry about was herself.

Sighing in frustration Sage hit the steering wheel needing to get everything that had pent up inside of her out. Hitting it a little harder Sage went into a frenzy, she was furious, she hit her wheel at the loss of her father, she hit it again for Scott not believing her, and hit a couple times more for having to be involved in all this shit in the first place. Sage started to slow down, but the rage in her was still overwhelming and without thinking she wretched her door open holding nothing but her keys and stocked out into the woods that surrounded her school. She wasn't sure how far she had gotten but when she turned all she saw was thick brush and decided this would be the best place to let it out. Taking a deep breath and balling her fist into her sides Sage let out an ear splitting scream. Letting all the anger seep its way out of her body and into the open air. Sages eyes were screwed shut but when she opened them, Sage was assaulted by the sound and image of trees splitting in front of her. It looked as if each tree trunk held a thick wound, all her scars were put on each tree, and it took Sage's breath away. There was a bubble of power that surged through her veins and for the first time in a very long time Sage felt strong.

Ever since her father's death Sage had become a timid version of herself, sure she had her spunk but it was dimmed and she was always second guessing herself but looking onto the trees around her Sage didn't feel hopeless. It was as if the trunks wore her grief, and she didn't have to anymore. Walking to the trunk closest to her Sage placed a delicate hand over the crack and whispered a small thank you before retracting from the woods and making her way to her car. Sage always knew being an elemental meant she had a connection with the earth but it mostly translated in loving the feel of the breeze tickling her nose, or loving the way grass smelled, or even the way dirty rain had a way of making her feel clean when she stood in it, but after what had happen it was as if Sage felt one with the earth around her. It was indescribable but whatever it was it felt incredible and it made her stronger, it felt like her dad, warm and safe.

Once Sage had gotten to her car, she grabbed her bag from her seat with a new confidence settled in her stomach. Scott may think she's crazy and could hate her guts, but she had a duty, she had lives to protect, his included, so she could take it all in stride if it meant the people around her were safe. Sage walked into school ten minutes before class started, her head was held higher than ever before, the bags under her eyes didn't feel as heavy and she felt sure in herself. Once at English, Sage didn't even bother to go through the awkwardness of sitting near Scott looking like some kind of wounded puppy dog. She heard him last night and if she was going to help it would have to be done carefully, so Sage opted for plopping down in the last row next to the window. Sage heard them walk in before she saw them; Stiles was talking loudly and fumbling after an aggravated Scott. When she looked up her eyes met his hard stare, shaking her head a bit at his stubbornness Sage moved her hazel eyes to Stiles, who was looking at Scott wearily before he met his eyes with hers. He was looking at her unsure and clearly torn but making his choice he sat in his chair darting his eyes away from hers. Sage felt a pang of sadness at his avoidance, but she understood and moved her focus back out the window, she could do this. When Allison walked into class Sage's heart clenched as the girl took the seat next to hers, at least she would still have her on her side.

"Why are we sitting over here?"

Sage gave her a sad smile before subtly nodding her head towards Scott.

"Scott and I had a little disagreement, I doubt it's anything serious but figured it was best to keep my distance for a while."

"Oh."

Allison's face fell at her words, and Sage could see her struggling with her budding feelings for him and her loyalty to her friend.

"Hey, it's just between us, my opinion for him is still nothing but good, I'm just letting things cool off."

"Was it about the work thing you had to talk to him about yesterday?"

Sage nodded tightly and was so grateful as their teacher walked in, giving her an out of having to converse anymore with Allison. Class went by quicker than usual, and Sage was ecstatic when the bell released her from the tension in the small room. As Allison and Sage made their way out the door, Scott followed close behind before grabbing Allison's arm lightly.

"Allison can I talk to you for a second."

Stiles was staring open mouthed at his friend, and Allison gave Sage a questioning look, Sage just gave her broad smile before moving away from the trio. It wasn't long however before Stiles was jogging up next to her and keeping up with her quick pace.

"What the hell happened between you and Scott?"

"I thought you were avoiding me."

Stiles came to an abrupt stop and latched onto her arm yanking her into an empty chemistry room. His hand on her arm sent goose bumps over her body, and her stomach warmed at being so close to him, but she wasn't about to let that change her hard stare.

"That's not fair I wasn't avoiding you I just, look Scott came over to my house last night and was rambling about how you told him he was a werewolf, and how you were crazy and dangerous. I just didn't know what to think. He just seemed I dunno, scared."

His words twisted her gut and Sage felt the familiar track of tears on her cheeks.

"He's afraid of me."

The words were whispered and Stiles for once in his life was at a loss for words. Clearing her throat Sage pulled from her earlier strength and raised her chin, now was not the time to break, she was Sage Ackley, powerful elemental druid, she could do this.

"Look Stiles I know how it sounds it's crazy, I get that, but Scott, he's changing whether he accepts it or not and tonight is a full moon, he could kill someone tonight if he doesn't open his eyes."

"Sage…"

Stiles long breath was thick, and it reminded her of her fathers when she was on the verge of a freak-out, gentle but filled with the notion that he was dealing with an irrational being.

"No Stiles, I know I can't convince you, I know you aren't going to believe me until you see it. So just watch Scott, I promise if you look close enough you'll see that his new found abilities aren't just amazing they're, well they're impossible."

With that, Sage tugged her arm back from his loose grasp and made her way to Biology, hoping that Stiles headed her advice.

Once school was over Sage made her way out to the lacrosse field with Allison as she excitedly told her how Scott had asked her to Lydia's party.

"That's great Allison."

Sage gave her a forced smile, if Scott was taking Allison to Lydia's party that meant Sage would have to go to, and Sage hated the idea of a high school party.

"There you two are!"

Speak of the devil, Lydia bounced up to the two girls giving them her perfected disapproving stare before tugging them towards their usual spots on the bleachers.

"So tonight I expect both of you ladies to be presentable. I can't have two of my closest friends looking like, well, like this."

Lydia's hand swept over Sage's casual outfit, and Sage had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the strawberry blonde.

"Don't worry Lydia we wouldn't dream of it."

Sage's voice held a humorous edge to it and Lydia lightly smacked her on the arm before focusing her attention on the boys that were now running onto the lacrosse field, and as usual she started yelling for Jackson. Sage and Allison shared a look and mocking smiles before Allison's eyes searched for Scott. Blowing the loose hair that had fell from her bun, Sage scanned the field for Stiles and found him trying to keep Scotts focus on him. She wasn't sure what he was saying, but there was a desperation in the way he flailed his hands around in an attempt to get his friend to listen. Scott ran onto the field with a wave towards a defeated Stiles, and Sages heart started to hammer a bit faster in her chest, maybe he had listened to her.

Gripping onto the bleachers Sage focused on her breathing before she imagined a brisk breeze and in an instant she felt the wind blowing her hair and like a slap Stiles head shot up and looked around the bleachers until he found her questioning stare.

Sage watched his adam's apple bob from swallowing thickly until he nodded his head for her to join him on the bleachers. Sage turned to Allison and Lydia mumbling a 'be right back' before making her way down the bleachers to the bench that sat on the field. Nervously Sage sunk next to Stiles who's eyes were strained on Scott.

"The fiber analysis came back from the body; they found animal hair, wolf hair."

Stiles' voice was timid and quiet, and Sage let out a sad breath for him, she at least had been born into this lifestyle, so her adjustment was easy, but all of this was new to them and it was a big pill to swallow. Sage scooted closer to Stiles and grabbed onto his right hand giving it a tight squeeze, and when his whiskey eyes met her hazel ones, Sage saw his guard drop a bit, deciding to trust her.

"Can you come to my place after school? Say like six?"

"Yea sure."

Stiles gave her a half smile before focusing on the field. Sage started to pull her hand away, but Stiles gripped on tighter, and Sage's body froze before relaxing in the embrace and smiling at his concentrated face. Even with all this craziness Stiles still managed to make her feel like a typical teenage girl.

Sage focused in on Scott as the players started their usual scrimmage, feet were moving left to right as the ball was passed between players and it wasn't long before Scott caught the ball in his net. It took him a second to realize what had happened but he was quick on his feet and darted to the left but didn't make it far before an angry Jackson was tackling him to the ground harder than necessary. Sage gripped a little tighter on Stiles' hand before she felt him move his fingers, so they were intertwined instead of cupped, and Sage's stomach fluttered for just a second before she was focused back on the game. Scott got up quickly and Sage saw a small flash of gold before Scott was racing down the field catching the ball smoothly, his reflexes were quick as he dogged players and as he full sprinted towards a group of defending players, Scott jumped up smoothly and twisted in the air before landing firmly on his feet and throwing the ball effortlessly towards the goal making the shot.

Stiles turned his head towards Sage shocked, and Sage gave him a knowing look. Stiles held no more doubts when he blew out a breath, detangling his fingers from hers and turning his head back to his friend, his face changing from shock to worry.

"I gotta head home and then to Allison's before I can come over to your place."

Stiles gave her a weak nod half listening to her words as his focus stayed on Scott.

"Hand me your phone."

"Huh?"

Stiles shook his head still a bit dazed, and Sage tried not to focus on how cute he looked when he was confused, really she was a mess.

"Your phone Stiles."

With a slow nod, Stiles grabbed his phone from his lacrosse bag and handed it over to Sage, who quickly typed in her number before calling herself. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she quickly ended the call before typing his name in and handing back over his phone.

"There, now text me your address and Ill be over at six."

Stiles was still unable to process words and Sage was getting a bit worried for the boy, so before standing up Sage turned her body toward his. Lifting her hand to his face she turned his head towards her, his brows were raised at her boldness, but Sages body buzzed with confidence. Softly she rubbed his cheek with the pad of her thumb; her smile was relaxed, and the gold flex in her green eyes shined a little brighter.

"Stiles, I promise you everything is going to work out. He's going to be okay."

"Yeah, sure."

His words were soft, and his eyes were distant from hers, Sages stomach clenched for the boy on instinct Sage pulled his body towards hers, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Sage's face was pushed into his shoulder as Stiles arms wrapped around her waist tightly, but as they lingered his grip loosened, and his head dropped on her shoulder. Sage had to take small breaths as she was enveloped with everything Stiles; his jersey scratched at her cheek, and his body was warm, the best part though was the way he smelled. It held the scent of a spicy soap, but mostly he smelled just like it did when it rained, fresh and crisp. Pulling back she gave him a final squeeze before making her way back to her forgotten stuff and had to duck her eyes when Allison gave her a very suspicious stare.

"Just friends huh?"

Sage just shrugged as she shouldered her bag and avoided Lydia and Allison's stares.

"Oh, honey please."

Was Lydia's only comment on the situation before she reminded both girls to be at her house no later than ten and then with a final wave she made her way down the stairs towards Jackson.

Sage and Allison walked towards Sage's car in silence, once inside Allison twisted in her seat clearly not going to drop the subject.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Sage tried to feign innocence, but Allison wasn't going to buy it.

"Sage you know it's okay to be into Stiles you don't always have to brush it off."

"Fine, I'm totally into Stiles and he's kind of amazing and I feel utterly stupid for it."

"Why would you feel stupid? He's clearly into you too."

"No, he's head over heels in love with Lydia, I've caught the way he stares at her and I just ugh Sage Ackley does not pine over unavailable boys."

"Oh Sage, he might be infatuated with Lydia but the way he looked at you today, actually every day, I'd say his crush is changing."

Sage eyes were hopeful as she glanced at her friend, there had been moments when his gaze would linger on her smile too long, or the way his eyes would dip to her mouth when she chew on her bottom lip but all of that could just be her imagination trying to make something out of nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"Sage please, he's not very subtle. When we walk down the hall, his eyes are glued on you and every time you talk he's got this goofy grin on his face and a dreamy look in his eye. And when you laugh he literally trips over himself every time. He's got it bad."

Sage smiled bashfully at her words before pulling her car out of the school parking lot and heading towards her house. In the short ride, Allison and Sage sang at the top of their lungs, learning pretty quickly that they had very similar taste in music. Once they pulled up to her house, both girls bounded up the stairs so they could find something for Sage to wear. They fought on whether Sage should wear a skirt or high waisted shorts but Sage's choice won out and she was soon changing into her familiar denim shorts, adding a small brown belt and tucking in a soft blue crocheted tank top, finishing the look with a long white silk shawl that fell past her shorts. After pulling on a pair of brown flats, Sage undid her hair from her bun, brushing out her hair with her fingers and letting it lay loosely on her face. Touching up her face makeup and adding a winged liner, Sage was ready to go and was soon leading a laughing Allison down the steps and out the door to her car.

They sang just as loud as before, and when they pulled up to Allison's house, both girls were in a fit of giggles. When they walked in Allison's mom made her way out of the kitchen and greeted the girls at the stairs. The woman was terrifying, she held a confidence that Sage had never experienced before, and it was very intimidating. Honestly, the woman looked like she could kick your ass and bake you a pie in the same breath.

"You must be Sage, Allison has told us so much about you. I'm so happy she's found such a good friend."

Sage gave her friend a quick smile, cheeks a little pink from the compliment.

"Mom, please."

Allison's face was embarrassed, and Sage couldn't help herself as she laughed at her friend.

"Sorry, you girls have fun. I'll be up in twenty with some snacks."

Sage smiled at the woman before following Allison up the stairs, even though the woman was a little abrupt there was a pang of longing in Sages heart from meeting Allison's mom. Sage never got a chance to meet hers and she always got a little sad when she saw mother, daughter interactions.

Once in Allison's room Sage got comfortable on her bed checking the time on her phone, it was only four-thirty, perfect amount of time to help Allison get ready for her date then to head over to Stiles. Over the next hour and half, the girls went through multiple outfits until she finally chose a cute navy blazer and a pair of skinny jeans with a scarf that hung loosely around her neck. Both girls had had their fill in snacks and now Sage was shouldering a small brown purse and giving Allison an approving look.

"You're a knockout."

Allison gave her a warm smile before fixing her hair for the millionth time.

"Ugh, I'm ridiculously nervous right now."

"It's going to be fine, just um be safe and if you need me Ill be at the party too."

Allison gave her a light nod before walking Sage to the door giving her a final hug and promises to see her tonight.

After Sage slipped into her car, she pulled out her phone to see that Stiles texted her his address, typing it into the GPS she followed the directions as her stomach clenched in anticipation. Pulling up to the home she saw his familiar Jeep and smiled at how very Stiles it was, getting out of her car she nervously made her way to his door and gave a sharp knock, it didn't take long before the door opened wide, and a very jittery Stiles was staring at her. Without even a hello, he was pulling her through the entrance and towards his room, shutting the door firmly before bombarding her with questions.

"How'd you know Scott was a werewolf? And really how'd you even know werewolves existed? Does your whole family know or just you? Wait are you a werewolf?"

The questions were scattered, and Sage looked at him suspiciously, Stiles was jumpy and anxious, but this was a whole new level.

"Stiles calm down, one thing at a time."

"Sorry, its just Scott was here just a while ago and he completely freaked, I started doing research as soon as I got home and when I tried to cancel his date with Allison he flipped out, pinned me against the wall and ended up knocking my chair over."

Stiles went over to his computer chair and turned the back to face her, it held three claw marks, and Sage sighed at Scotts stubbornness.

"It's the full moon, makes the wolves a little more agitated."

Stiles gave her bewildered look at her comfortable tone.

"Really, the wolves, are you seriously making a joke right now."

Sage shrugged at his comment and sat on his bed unsure what else to do with herself.

"Sorry, it's how I deal with tension."

Stiles flopped onto his chair before rolling it in front of her a concentrated look on his face.

"I'm all for jokes, but I need answers, so please keep your cute banter out of this."

Sages heart twirled at his words but his face was still serious, so Sage didn't allow herself to think about it too much, she could do that later.

"Okay, well first I'm not a werewolf, no one in my family is a werewolf, but we are um different."

Stiles nodded his head at her words, completely focused on her face.

"We, well we're druids."

Stiles gave her a crooked look unsure what to make of her words.

"Aren't druids just Celtic philosophers?"

"Yes and no, it's a long story but its more than that, you see most druids act as wolf packs emissaries. They are trusted advisors who usually hold some sort of skill. Most are healers and some well some are elementals."

Stiles fell back in his chair at her words still trying to process everything.

"So what does your family do?"

"My family haven't been advisors for a while, my dad would do some rogue work, but we usually kept to ourselves."

"So how'd you know about Scott?"

"Well Monday I overheard your conversation and I dunno I've been watching him and I could see the changes all week. So on Thursday we got coffee, and I tried to tell him but he flipped out and left."

"So what now, what do we do?"

Sighing Sage lifted her eyes from his face to his blue walls, what did they do now.

"We could call my aunt, she knows but she's also been gone a lot this week, I dunno I think she's dealing with another wolf problem."

Stiles cringed at her terminology before jumping from his chair and pacing the floor.

"So what we just keep an eye out for him and hope for the best."

"Well, we could get some kind of chains, that could help."

Stiles blanched at her idea, and Sage gave him a hard look.

"What, I've never actually had to deal with werewolves I just knew about them okay, so I'm doing my best here."

Stiles just nodded as the pair looked at each other both at a loss at what to do. Sage finally got up from her seat on the bed and started flipping through all the papers Stiles had printed out for research. Sitting on his office chair she started reading quietly hoping some kind of idea would come to her. After about twenty minutes of unfocused reading and Stiles pacing, Sage set the papers down and turned the chair back to face him. Sage had come up with an idea, but it was a long shot and hopefully a last resort.

"There might be something I can do, but it's gotta be last resort, and it's an unsure thing."

Stiles stopped his pacing before facing her, hope in his eyes.

"Ok so you know how I said there were healers and elementals well healers practice through sheer force of will and use things like mountain ash and mistletoe and most are pretty good about helping supernaturals heal when their natural abilities can't. However elementals are different, they're the rarest of our kind and they're power is from within, they basically can control the nature around them."

Stiles' head was slow to move as he tried to work through all the information she was unloading on him.

"So how will this help? Do know an elemental that can wrap Scott in some vines or something?"

Sage scoffed at his sarcastic tone, a bit offend that he was making a joke out of her.

"I thought since I'm an elemental; I could at last resort strike him with lightning or something like that."

Stiles' eyes widen at her idea and with the new knowledge that he had basically just insulted her a couple of seconds ago.

"Wait what? You want to strike Scott with lightning? How would that help him?!"

His voice raised an octave, and his arms flailed disbelieving that Sage was seriously considering trying to make that an option.

"Its last resort Stiles, only if he's, you know trying to kill someone, and I think with his healing that it would hurt him but maybe not kill him? I don't know I'm just throwing out ideas."

Stiles shook his head as Sage got up and started pacing, she knew it was a bad idea, but it was all she had.

"No, okay, no lightning. We will figure something out, but you will keep lightning far away from everyone got it?"

Sighing Sage stopped her pacing and nodded at the boy before flinging herself on Stiles bed, frustrated that she couldn't be any more help.

Stiles and Sage bounced ideas back and forth until it was time to leave, neither coming up with a real solution. Deciding to go together Sage hoped into Stiles jeep a nervousness taking over her stomach. It was stupid, her friend was about to turn into a bloodthirsty wolf and Sage was having labored breathing from sitting in her crushes Jeep.

Stiles was actually a pretty good driver, for some reason Sage had expected the ride to be a rough one, but Stiles treated his old Jeep with a tender care that Sage found oddly sweet.

Once they arrived at Lydia's Stiles led the way into her grand home and for a minute Sage was intimidated by the sheer size of the place. She shook it off quick enough as they weaved through groping teens and loud music and once they made it outside Lydia was on Sage instantly.

"There you are! I was worried you would try to back out."

"Nope wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lydia gave her an 'mhm' before sweeping her gaze over Stiles, who was twitching like a mad man.

"Well drinks are inside, by the pool is the dance floor and if you have an itch to scratch the two guest rooms are free, everything else, off limits."

With that, Lydia was bouncing off to her next guest until she found Jackson in a group of lacrosse players, from then on she was glued to his side.

Sweeping her gaze over the party Sage found Allison and Scott quickly, they were completely wrapped in each other, oblivious to the world around them.

"Found them."

Sage pointed the couple out to Stiles who nodded his head quickly, grabbing his hand Sage yanked the clumsy boy behind her to the dance floor, there was no way she was letting these two out of her sights.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Stiles' voice cracked on his question, and Sage gave him a sly smile as she found a spot close to their friends but not noticeable. Wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck Sage focused on his chocolate eyes sending him a warm smile. Finally getting the hint Stile rested his fingers on her back, they were light and timid.

"I'm not going to break Stiles."

Choking on his words he tightens his grip a bit, and both started swaying slowly to the music. Both would take turns glancing at Scott as they swayed from song to song, each time they would get a little closer until finally Sage's head was resting on Stiles broad chest, and her arms circling around his waist as his chin rested on the top of her head. If Sage could stay frozen anywhere this is where she'd want to be, Stiles was so warm, and his hold was tight around her waist.

As the song ended both pulled back, and he was so close, Sage could feel his breath on her face, and it smelled like spearmint gum. Her eyes lingered on his parted lips before making their way up his face, and her breath caught as she saw the wanting in his irises, she wasn't sure who moved first but she didn't really care as his lips landed on hers.

His lips were soft, and he pressed down gently as his fingers fanned on her lower back bringing her body closer to his. They both pulled back, staring at each other in shock but something in Sage had snapped and she was snaking her arms around his neck and pulling her towards him, eyes closing as she captured his mouth with hers sucking on his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Stiles picked up immediately and willingly opened for her exploring tongue. She was tentative at first, just wanting to taste him but after she swiped her tongue over his molars and heard a small groan fall from his throat she was done for. Both latch on as they explored each others mouths thoroughly, Sages fingers pulled at the hair on the back of his neck and Stiles gripped her waist as if their lives depended on it. Sage's head was thick with wanting, but her lack of oxygen was making dizzy, so she pulled her mouth from his biting softly on his bottom lip before removing herself fully from his mouth. Sage's lids slid open slowly as she blinked up towards Stiles, whose eyes were also pushing open slowly before landing on her blown pupils.

"Wow" was all he could breath out and Sage couldn't do much more than a smile.

"Scott!" Allison's voice broke them from their trance and Sages head whipped towards her friend just in time to see Scott stumbling into the house a dazed look over his features.

Sage and Stiles yanked their limbs back, and Stiles ran after Scott while Sage weaved over to her friend who's face fell in disappointment.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"I don't know he just left."

Sage nodded her head before grabbing lightly on her wrist and leading them out the front quickly. Outside Sage found a pacing Stiles and a missing Scott and her stomach sunk.

"I gotta go check on him."

Stiles started jogging towards his Jeep with Sage hot on his heels as Allison waited on the driveway.

"Stiles wait you can't go alone."

Stiles whipped his body and shook his head in protest at her implied words.

"No way Sage you stay here, just get Allison home and Ill deal with Scott."

"Stiles no I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

Stiles sighed before jutting his chin towards Allison in defeat.

"What about her?"

"Just wait here Ill let her know that we're gonna go check up on him and then we'll be back to pick her up."

Stiles gave her a sharp nod and Sage gave him an intense stare before jogging to the driveway where Allison stood hurt.

"Ok, so Stiles and I are gonna go check if he's okay then we will be right back to get you, so keep your phone on."

"No, you aren't."

"What?"

Without answering Allison pointed towards Stiles Jeep and turning quickly on her heel Sage was able to catch the last glimmer of tail lights before they faded completely out of sight.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Sage hadn't meant for it to slip out so harshly, but she was furious how could one boy be so endearingly cute and so recklessly stupid. Sage yanked her phone from her purse finding Stiles number before hitting the call button. It wasn't until the fifth ring that Sage was able to hear his voice; it flooded her with both relief and a burning anger.

"Sage, I know you are going to yell at me, but I just couldn't risk it okay, you could get hurt and Scott trusts me I don't know if him seeing you would make him go into a blinding rage."

"Stiles you better get your ass back here now. I can't believe, I just you're just."

Sage couldn't even form a real sentence, on the one hand, she was filled with rage that he would be so stupid on the other hand it was really sweet he wanted to protect her.

"Please Sage I know you're mad but I just had to keep you where I knew you'd be safe."

Sage sighed into the phone deciding to put her rage on the back burner.

"You are infuriating you know that? Absolutely intolerable."

"I know, I know. Look, I'm, about fifteen minutes from Scotts, Ill text you if anything happens ok."

"Yea okay."

With that, the line went dead, and Sage turned towards Allison, who was looking equally confused on what to do next.

"Do we walk?"

Sage shrugged her shoulders at her suggestion not sure what else to do.

"Actually if you ladies need a ride I can help. I'm a friend of Scotts."

Sages eyes shot up to the stranger and instantly her breath was caught in her throat. The man in front of her was, well he was one of finest specimens Sage had landed eyes on. He wore a leather jacket that hung to his arms and his eyes were a pale green that were a bit guarded. His face was sharp, and he just had a confidence about him that could be deadly.

"Who are you?"

Sage's voice was strong, and it impressed her that she was able to keep it together under his penetrating stare.

"I'm Derek Hale, like I said I'm a friend of Scotts and if you guys need rides its really no problem."

Sage gave the man a weary stare before glancing towards Allison, who shrugged. Both girls nodded at his offer before they followed him towards a sleek black Camaro, of course, his car would be as sexy as he was. Lifting the seat Sage crawled in the back and Allison settled in the front as Derek started the sleek car and pulled it away from Lydia's.

"Where do you guys live?"

Allison gave her address then Sage offered up Stiles address, at least if she could get to his house she would have access to her car. Nodding his head Derek weaved through streets as Allison and Sage sat in silence. Sage pulled out her phone sighing when she realized it was only at two percent. Opening her texts she typed out a quick message to Stiles letting him know she and Allison had found a ride, and she'd be waiting at his house, then she shut the device off saving the last of her battery just in case she needed it.

Soon Derek was pulling into Allison's drive, and she was stepping out the front and lifting the seat forward for Sage to get out of the back.

"I can see if my mom can give Sage a ride, I don't want to put you out more than we have."

"Its no trouble but whatever you feel comfortable with Sage."

Sage shrugged to her friend before sliding back into the Camaro, giving her a final wave and a promise to text her when she was at Stiles.

As Derek threw his car into drive, Sage took the moment to study him, there was just something off, he didn't feel right. Derek's eyes cut to hers, and Sages cheeks flared at getting caught, shifting her gaze out the window Sage took a moment to compose herself before she addressed him.

"Thanks for driving us, you didn't have to, so thank you."

Derek simply gave her a sharp nod not offering up any more conversation, so Sage sunk into the seat chewing on her thumb nervously until they pulled up in front of Stiles house. Grabbing her things Sage gave a final thanks to Derek before closing his passenger door and making her way over to her car. Once Sage was able to slip in she turned on her ignition, grabbing her charger she plug in her phone before turning back on. It took a minute to boot up but once it was on Sage was bombarded by texts and voicemails from Stiles. Not bothering to read his messages Sage called him quickly and was surprised as he instantly answered.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at your place like I said why, what's wrong?"

"Whats wrong! You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm leaving Allison's now; Ill be there in a second."

"Allison's? Why were you at Allison's?"

"Its a long story, look I'm almost home when I get there you can hop in the Jeep and Ill explain everything."

"Okay, sounds good."

"And Sage."

"Yeah?"

"Keep your phone on!"

Sage laughed at his hysterical tone before mumbling a bye and waited for him to show up. It didn't take long before Sage saw familiar headlights and she was jumping out of her car bringing only her keys and phone and hoping into his passenger seat, looking at him expectantly.

However instead of diving right in Stiles was pulling her face towards his and his lips crashed to hers, it stunned Sage completely and it took her mind a second to catch up before she was closing her startled eyes and wrapping her hands around his neck clinging to him desperately. She lied before; this was definitely how she wanted to be frozen, with Stiles mouth pushed against hers, gentle and soft. Stiles pulled away from her mouth and without thinking Sage followed his lips a bit dazed before landing another soft peck on his parted lips.

Sage pulled away and bit down on her lip embarrassed that she looked a little desperate, but Stiles was looking at her with awe and he had a lazy smile across his face and Sage was flooded with confidence.

"So um what happened?"

Her words seemed to snap him out of his haze, and he was sitting back in his seat as Sage did the same.

"Well I got to Scotts, and he was starting to change, so I tried to push my way in but he wasn't having it, then he begged me to find Allison."

Sage nodded and adjusted herself in his seat, completely focused on the boy.

"So I told him she fine, Derek took you two home and then he freaks, saying that Derek was the one that bit him. Then he slammed the door, and he was gone."

Sage let out a shaky breath as Stiles finished his story, she had been in the car with another werewolf, and she had no idea.

"So now what?"

"Now we just drive until we find him."

Sage nodded her head as Stiles put the Jeep in drive moving away from his house and down towards the preserve. The two drove for hours talking about nothing and everything. Sage explained more about her gifts, and Stiles listened intently adding commentary along the way, at one point he was begging to call her 'the Avatar' but Sage repeatedly shot that down until he finally gave up with a sigh. Stiles talked about his years in Beacon Hills, making her laugh hysterically at all of his and Scotts misadventures. They talked as the sky changed from a dark black to a pale gray, and finally they were able to find Scott walking along the side of the road in nothing but jeans. Stiles pulled over behind him, and Sage scrambled to the back as Scott got into the passengers seat looking broken. The ride was quiet for a while, but it wasn't long before Scott was turning his head to the back, speaking to Sage for the first time since Thursday.

"I'm sorry Sage, I shouldn't have gotten upset at you like that; it wasn't fair; you were just trying to help."

Scotts eyes were pleading and any hurt feelings she had left from that day were washed away.

"Its okay Scott I'm not mad at you, hell I probably would have acted the same way."

Scott gave her another smile before turning back in his seat.

"You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say, Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head."

Sage giggled in the back as Stiles' eyes met hers in the rearview mirror giving her small grin before focusing back on the road.

"She probably hates me now."

"Agh, I doubt."

"But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

Sage's voice was soft, she didn't want to outright tell Scott that Allison was definitely pissed, so she figured that was the nicest way to put it.

"Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf."

Scotts face was baffled as he stared at Stiles, and Sage tried to muffle her laughs as Stiles shrugged in casualness.

"Stiles I think that's one of the worst ideas from you I've ever heard."

Stiles gave her a shrug while Scott sank against the window, everyone was tired, but Scott looked defeated.

"Hey we'll get through this, c'mon if we have to Sage and I will chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it."

Sage sighed at his comment before sinking in the back resting her head on the window, when she looked up she found Stiles eyes in the rearview mirror giving her a wink and Sage smiled sincerely, if nothing else at least the three of them were stuck in this together.


End file.
